una historia de amor
by Vampiro Diurno
Summary: Un viejo proveció coreano dice: "que solo conociendo a alguien por la suerte se puede iniciar una relación duradera" veamos si es cierto, je, je
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración****: Para los que no lo saben shojo o hentai es la categoría que se le da a las pajeras etero. Este es el primer capítulo de mi segundo fic aunque no sé cómo subir los chapres voy a tratar eso, si no se puede creo que los subiré en otros fic, en fin en este es un Flippy x Splendid, Fliqpy x Splendont. **

**Advertencia****: Este fanfic es muy imaginativo, aquí Fliqpy es un clon de Flippy y hay una malvada corporación que tras unos horribles experimentos le dio a Flippy unos extraños poderes y que por eso lo están buscado, crearon a Fliqpy para que él lo encontrara y lo llevara vivo o muerto, ect. Gócenlo.**

**Historia de amor**

Palabras: 26.458

Capitulo N° 1: ¿somos amigos?

Prologo: un oso atormentado por su pasado se encuentra con una ardilla que lo ha perdido todo, pero encontraran él uno en él otro alguien que porfión podrán llamar familia.

Era una noche cálida en Happy Tree Friends, la ardilla de color azul con súper poderes, se dirigía a la cafetería de su amiga, entro y se sentó en la misma banca de siempre al frente de la barra.

Petunia: hola Splendid… ¿qué te sirvo?

Splendid: dame… una Coca-Cola.

Petunia: en seguida te la traigo_ *en ese momento se abre la puerta, a Splendid no le importaba quien entrase su humor estaba por los suelos, por la puerta entro un oso de color verde vestido de militar con una chaqueta camuflada una boina y un par de placas que lo caracterizaban, se sentó en la banca junto a la de Splendid*.

Petunia: hola… ¿Qué te sirvo?_ *le pregunto al oso que ocultaba sus ojos debajo de la visera de su boina, evitando que alguien los viera*

¿?: Un helado de fresa… por favor_ *lo que el desconocido pidió le sorprendió a Splendid pues todos sabían de que solo Cro-Marmot vendía helados*

Petunia: lo siento no vendo helados_ *le dijo tratando de mirar sus ojos que aun los escondía debajo de su visera*

¿?: Entonces… dame un té helado por favor.

Petunia: de acuerdo [{¿pero quién será este? Y ¿de dónde viene?}]_ *pensó mientras le preparaba al nuevo cliente un té helado* _en un par de minutos estará listo_ *un silencio abrumador llenaba el aire de la cafetería que estaba vacía, hasta que*

Splendid: ¡ja! Por tu atuendo… yo diría que vienes de la guerra, pero no hay guerras cerca de aquí ni mucho menos un campo de entrenamiento de dónde eres forastero_ *pregunto mirando al forastero pero no podía ver sus ojos*

¿?:… *dudo un par de segundos si debía o no contestarle al final decidió contestar* _no soy de aquí ni de allá no pertenezco a ningún lado y no soy de nadie_ *su voz tenía un tono frio y distante pero en ella había una calidez única parecía ser muy sociable*

Splendid: eso no suena muy bien todos pretensemos a algún lado y tenemos nuestro lugar en el mundo_ *bajo la cabeza y agacho sus pequeñas orejas* _aunque no sepamos… el porqué_ *su voz era triste y en ellas se notaba dolor*

¿?: (Suspiro)… ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué teas puesto tan así?

Splendid: supongo que es por lo que se_ *guardo silencio de repente y miro al piso como si estuviera a punto de llorar*

¿?: Por favor no llores no me gusta ver llorar a la gente_ *dijo poniendo su mano en la frente de la ardilla acariciando su cabeza*

Splendid: sí disculpa no quiero que sientas lastima por mí, ni que te quedes atrapado con mis problemas_ *dijo levantando la cabeza sacándose de encima la mano de el forastero, le dedico una sonrisa a la cual el forastero correspondió aunque, aun escondía sus ojos* _soy Splendid, Splendid Bracken y tu ¿Quién eres? Anda cuéntame_ *dijo sonriendo y levantando una sega*

¿?:… no puedo dar crédito halo que oigo ¿por qué debo darte mi nombre?

Splendid: bueno yo te dije el mío, es justo que tú me digas el tuyo.

¿?: Buen punto… soy, me llamo Flippy

Splendid: y Flippy tiene algún apellido.

Flippy: no, solo Flippy.

Petunia: tienes un bonito nombre. Yo soy Petunia lictan… toma tu té y para ti Splendid tu coca-cola_ *ambos recibieron lo que habían pedido y dijeron gracias, Splendid tomo su coca a pequeños sorbos mientras que Flippy tomo su té helado de un solo sorbo*.

Flippy: Ah… delicioso ¿Cuánto te debo?

Petunia: son 20 dólares_ *Flippy saco de su chaqueta una billetera que parecía que iba a reventar de tanto dinero que llevaba saco los 20 dólares*

Flippy: aquí tienes_ *le pago a Petunia, todo esto sin dejar ver sus ojos* _gracias por todo adiós.

Splendid: ¿te vas tan pronto?_ *pegunto con un tono de inocencia en su voz*

Flippy: tan solo necesitaba algo frio y dulce, fue un placer conocerlos… a ambos_ *dijo sin voltearse y continuo su camino, al salir por la puerta Splendid logro ver que algo callo de la chaqueta de Flippy sin prestarle mucha atención siguió disfrutando de su coca-cola*

Spendid: Ah… refrescante, ¿Cuántos es Petunia?

Petunia: serán 12 Splendid_ *Splendid saco de su pelaje 12 dólares y se los entrego a Petunia, al salir de la cafetería un brillo llamo la atención de del pequeño superhéroe, al acercase al brillo vio que era un pedazo de metal al acercarse un poco mas vio que era una daga la recogió y vio que el mango parecía estar hecho de plata pero la hoja era un metal que Splendid nunca había visto y en ella había desde la empuñadura hasta la mitad espirales parecía estar grabada una inscripción en un idioma que Splendid no conocía*

Splendid: oh… pero que hermoso ¿acaso será esto lo que se le cayó a Flippy? ¡No lo creo los cuchillos que les dan a los soldados no son así!_ *al segrí examinando la hermosa daga Splendid noto que ambas caras de la hoja tenían espirales diferentes e incluso la inscripción era distinta de un lado que del el otro Splendid guardo el (en su opinión) cuchillo en su pelaje y siguió su camino al poco tiempo se encontró con un parque el que a él le gustaba tomar para ir a casa siguió el por el camino de tierra mirando los juegos que usaba cuando era un niño, pero se detuvo cuando vio en una banca un bulto que de legos no parecía tener forma, pero al acercarse vio que era una persona cualquiera hubiera preferido seguir su camino que ir a echar un vistazo pero Splendid no era así, se siguió acercando hasta que vio quien era*

Splendid: ¿Flippy? ¡Flippy!_ *se acerco al veterano y vio que parecía estar dormido sin resistir la tentación su mano se dirigió a la boina queriendo levantar la visera para ver sus ojos mientras su mano se acercaba a tan solo centímetros su corazón latía aceleradamente estaba a punto de mover la visera cuando… su muñeca fue atrapada por otra mano al mirar bien vio que era la mano de Flippy se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Splendid su corazón latía muy fuerte, era la primeras vez desde hace tiempo que sentía un miedo más bien ansiedad así, ¿acaso el oso iba a hacerle algo?*

Flippy: ¿que estas asiendo?_ *pregunto, su voz era fría pero a la vez muy cálida daba la sensación de que iba a protegerte pero, también de que deberías cuidarte de él* _te hice una pregunta… ¡contesta!

Splendid: yo… te traje esto vi que se te cayó en la entrada de la cafetería y quería devolvértelo es un lindo chuchillo por cierto.

Flippy: no es un cuchillo es una daga_ *se guardo la daga en la funda que traía en la espalda bajo de su chaqueta*.

Splendid: ¿Qué haces aquí, con la cantidad de dinero que tienes podrías pagarte un hotel?

Flippy: supongo… pero la cantidad de sueño que tengo me venció esta banca parecía ser muy cómoda y no me gustan mucho los hoteles.

Splendid: sabes me sería más fácil conversar contigo si pudiera ver tus ojos.

Flippy: no, dejémoslo así, deberías ir a tu casa está empezando a hacer frio.

Splendid: y tu ¿Dónde vas a dormir?

Flippy: ya veré, esta banca es un poco fría pero es cómoda, aunque… por mi propio bien no puedo quedarme a la intemperie.

Spledid: si, podrías enfermarte.

Flippy: [{eso no era a lo que me refería}].

Splendid: ya se ven conmigo, mi casa está cerca puedes pasar la noche allí.

Flippy: no creo que eso sea una buena idea.

Splendid: anda vamos, los héroes como yo no dejamos a los inocentes a su suerte, además tendrás tu propia cama_ *en ese momento un trueno hiso que Splendid viera hacia arriba* _toma la decisión rápido se avecina una tormenta ¿bienes o no?

Flippy decidió hacerle caso a su instinto que le decía que podía confiar en Spledid cosa rara porque su instinto le decía que no confiara en nadie, sabiendo que podía pasar algo terrible debido al ser malvado y a la cruel organización que lo persiguen, Flippy suspiro alzo su cabeza y….

Flippy: bien… me quedare en tu casa, pero me iré pronto.

Splendid: genial vámonos_ *tomo la mano de Flippy… quien sentía que su corazón latía de nuevo, Splendid al momento de tomar la mano de el oso sintió una calidez por dentro como si la tristeza se esfumara como si el dolor y la soledad nunca hubieran existido. Splendid iba corriendo en frente de Flippy pero se negaba a soltar su mano, unos minutos después llegaron a la casa de la ardilla que no era muy grande de hecho era como el resto de las casa que Flippy había visto aunque parecía ser pequeña por fuera daba la ilusión de que solo dos personas podrían vivir en esa casa.

Flippy: esto es todo….

Splendid: ¿Qué?_ *pregunto intrigado*.

Flippy: oh… nada, es que cualquiera hubiera esperado que la casa de un superhéroe fuera no lose aun más exótica que esto.

Splendid: je, je… te sorprenderás cuando la veas por dentro_ *dijo con tono burlón, saco una llave plateada que tenía como base un escudo en froma de nuez con una S grabada en el centro, primero entro Splendid, Flippy dudo durante unos segundos pero al final entro y como dijo Splendid se sorprendió al ver que por fuera la casa precia ser tan pequeña pero por dentro era otra historia, la casa de Splendid era según la opinión de Flippy muy grande*.

Flippy: te gustan las paradojas ¿eh?

Splendid: si, cuando estas solo tanto tiempo aprendes a hacer muchas cosas.

Flippy: ¿solo?, ¿Qué? ¿No tienes novia?

Splendid: la verdad no… es decir he viajado por todas partes, he conocido gente maravillosa y muchas chicas me lo am propuesto pero no tengo mucho interés.

Flippy: y… ¿tus padres? O tu familia ¿qué hay de ellos no están por aquí cerca?

Splendid: *tal y como en la cafetería bajo su cabeza y agacho sus pequeñas orejitas dio un suspiro y con tristeza en voz dijo* _No… _ *Flippy cedió cuenta de que Splendid estaba muy sensible con el tema de su familia*.

Flippy: lo ciento no quise hacerte daño con el tema de tu familia.

Splendid: descuida como te dije antes, viaje mucho porque los estaba buscando pero hoy me entere de que murieron cuando yo aun era muy pequeño_ *dijo con vos triste y el hecho de que su invitado mantuviera sus ojos ocultos no le ayudaba en mucho* _ven sígueme el cuarto de huéspedes esta por aquí_ *Flippy siguió a Splendid hasta el cuarto de huéspedes, Flippy se sorprendió al ver lo limpia y ordenada que estaba la casa, cualquiera esperaría que al vivir un chico solo la casa fuera más desordenada*

Flippy: te tomas la limpieza muy enserio.

Splendid: lose, supongo que es porque no me gusta ver todo desordenado, bien duerme un poco dentro de una hora estará la cena.

Flippy: ¿cena? Ósea ¿comida casera?

Splendid: si… hecha en casa y con amor_ *tras esas palabras Splendid vio que Flippy sonrió cálidamente una sonrisa que a nuestra ardilla le pareció muy hermosa sentía que quería ver esa sonrisa por el resto de su vida* _veo que la comida hecha en casa y con amor te alegra un poco.

Flippy: sip… hace mucho que comí comida casera, bien voy a dormir un poco, pero antes contéstame esto_ *Splendid observo a Flippy, que aun mantenía sus ojos bajo su visera* _apenas te conozco… ¿por qué te portas tan amable? ¿Por qué?, ¡Me encontraste en una banca y me trajiste a tu casa, me estás dando acilo, me estas apunto de preparar la cena! ¿Por qué? Nadie hace eso por un desconocido ¿por qué tu sí? Ni siquiera un Hero lo aria ¿por qué?

Splendid: yo soy un héroe, un verdadero héroe… yo nunca dejo a quien necesité ayuda y si no quieres ayuda recuerda, quien no quiere ayuda es el que más la necesita_ *dijo el tono de su voz era una mezcla de enojó, tristeza y dolor*.

Flippy: Splendid perdóname… soy así solo, porque, porque muchas personas en las que confié terminaron destrozando todas mis buenas virtudes rompiendo mi confianza, me cuesta confiar en las personas_ *al oír todos eso Splendid puso su mano en el hombro de Flippy aunque no podía ver sus ojos, algo dentro de él le decía, Abrázalo aunque no lo izo, tal vez era su conciencia que sentía lastima, tal vez su alma de superhéroe que lo impulsaba a consolar a quien lo necesite o quizás era su corazón que le gritaba cosas y él no lo escuchaba* _por favor retírate_ *dijo tomando la mano de Splendid a quien se le podía notar un leve sonrojo* _ahora quisiera dormir, gracias por tu amabilidad_ *después de escuchar eso Splendid se fue de la habitación pensando en que podría prepárale a su nuevo amigo mientras Flippy se saco de la chaqueta, un libro negro, de unos 30 x 60 tomo una lapicera que llevaba en su boina, abrió el libro y escribió:

12 de octubre.

La villa Happy Tree Friends.

Tormenta -12°C

Me detuve en una cafetería para retomar un poco de mis fuerzas, esperaba ser atendido e irme de esta villa. Lo que no esperaba era hacer nuevos amigos. Oh Dios que, e echo ¿acaso mis nuevos amigos están en peligró? ¿No puedo lleva una vida tranquila?*_ ¿acaso estoy condenado, a vagra sin rumbó el resto de mi vida? ¿Por qué yo?_*tras decirse eso para sí mismo Flippy cero el libro miro a su alrededor y lo escondió en la mesa de luz que estaba junto a la cama, de su chaqueta también saco su billetera a punto de estallar y también la guardo en el cajón metió su mano de nuevo en la chaqueta y saco una foto la cual acostó sobre la mesa de luz y le puso su lapicera enzima como para que no se callera se acostó en la cama sin siquiera levantar las sabanas reacomodo su boina y pensó* _[{un nuevo amigo}]_ *al poco tiempo se quedo dormido*

Continuara…

(**V.D**: En fin eh aquí mi segundo fic como aclare antes voy a tratar de subir los otros capítulos o chapres, como sea deséenme suerte.)


	2. una historia de amor Chapter 2

**V.D:** he aquí el segundo capítulo de historia de amor sinceramente no sé si es más largo o más corto que el anterior, bien allí va.

Capitulo N° 2: la primera cena, una conversación agradable y nuevos amigos.

Flippy había dormido por una hora, después de eso escucho golpes halo legos que hicieron brotar un mal recuerdo, abrió los ojos de repente y se tranquilizo al ver que era la puerta, que era galopeada sin dudar.

Flippy: ¿Quién es?

Splendid: soy yo… me… ¿dejaras entra?_ *Flippy se levantó y abrió la puerta, Splendid estaba con un gorro de chef, unas manoplas y un delantal* _la comida ya esta ven vamos a comer_ *Splendid observo la foto sobre la mesa de luz durante unos segundos.

Flippy: claro_ *Flippy puso su mano derecha en la visera y levanto su boina dejando ver a Splendid sus ojos, Splendid quedo abrumado, sorprendido y sobre todo perdido en sus ojos esos hermosos ojos, esos ojos como dos perlas rodeando dos ónix a Splendid se le había borrado el mundo ahora solo existían los ojos de Flippy comenzó a caer en un mundo creado por esos ojos hasta que una pequeña bofetada lo devolvió al mundo real* _ ¿Splendid? Splendid.

Splendid: perdona es solo que me… perdido en, en tus ojos_ *se callo de repente poniendo sus manos en su boca se voltio y sin mirar a Flippy le dijo:* _sígueme la cocina esta por aquí_ *Flippy envés de segrí a Splendid decidió caminar a su lado, Splendid lo miraba de vez en cuando pensando que después de comer Flippy se iría aunque lloviera o callera nieve*.

Flippy vio que la mesa estaba diseñada solo para dos personas se sentó en la cilla que estaba en la punta de la mesa Splendid saco en dos platos la comida le sirvió uno a Flippy y el otro lo puso en la otra punta de la mesa Splendid se sentó en la cilla justo al frente de Flippy, quien no resistió la tentación, tomo el tenedor y probo la comida… su paladar comenzó a gritar de placer hacia ya mucho tiempo que probaba una comida tan deliciosa.

Flippy: esto esta tan, tan delicioso… yo no había probado la carne. Desde que era niño aunque un poco de picante no le vendría mal_ *dijo y siguió disfrutando de esa, comida tan increíble, Splendid solo miraba a Flippy mientras él también disfrutaba esa deliciosa comida… Splendid no pudo resistir más y le hiso la pregunta*

Splendid: oye Flippy tu… ¿tienes novia?_ *le pregunto mirándole a los ojos*

Flippy: guau… ¿por qué me preguntas eso de la nada?

Splendid: no se, solo quería saberlo….

Flippy: (sonrisa avergonzada) pues no, no tengo novia, podríamos decir que estoy soltero.

Splendid: no te creo, eres tan lindo y no tienes una novia de seguro muchas chicas se figan en ti_ *un leve sonrojo se hiso presente en Flippy*

Flippy: oye cuida tus palabras… un chico no le puede decir a otro que es lindo.

Splendid: quien lo dice… los héroes debemos ser honestos, yo soy el más honesto de todos…_ *digo señalándose con el pulgar*

Flippy: honesto ¿he...? ¿Entonces? ¿Qué opinas de Petunia?

Splendid: bueno… yo… ella es linda… pero… ah….

Flippy: no te interesa vedad.

Solendid: no… además aunque me interesara… Handy ya le robo el corazón.

Flippy: ¿Handy?

Splendid: un castro… creo que tal vez serian muy buenos amigos.

Flippy: no lo creo, no puedo hacer amigos.

Splendid: ¿entonces? ¿Qué somos tú y yo? Creía que éramos amigos.

Flippy: Mmm… mi instinto me dice que no confíen en nadie, pero contigo hizo una excepción… fuiste la primera persona en quien mi instinto dijo: puedes confiar, mi primer amigo en mucho tiempo_ *a Splendid sele alegro el corazón al oír lo que el veterano le dijo, pero al mismo tiempo se entristeció no sabía bien él porque, pero había otra pregunta presente en Splendid*

Splendid: Flippy… tu ¿Qué opinas del amor?

Flippy: ¿el amor?

Splendid: si el amor, ya sabes que una persona ame a otra cosas así.

Flippy: bueno… hay quienes dicen que no existe nada más importante que el amor pero, ¿es realmente importante? Gracias al amor, hay mujeres que son perseguidas por hombres… hay hombres que son apuñalados por mujeres. En resumen, para que el amor sea maravilloso necesitas algo aún más importante. Aunque no soy tan estúpido como para decirte qué es, eso averígualo por ti mismo.

La cena continuo normalmente, Flippy término de comer se levanto, puso el plato en el lavavajillas y se dirigió a el cuarto de huéspedes, Splendid siguió comiendo lo que quedaba en su plato sabia adonde se dirigía el oso, Flippy al poco tiempo de estar solo en el cuarto se dio cuenta que por lo mucho que había estado huyendo no le había dado mucho cuidado a su higiene personal sobre todo al de la ropa saco del mueble su billetera salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la salida sin saber que dos ojos seguían sus pasos*

Splendid: esta apunto de llover ¿seguro que quieres irte?

Flippy: tranquilo… volveré antes de que llueva, después de todo me propuse a pasar aquí la noche_ *Splendid asiente con la cabeza, Flippy sale de la casa de la ardilla y se dirige al centro de la villa*

Flippy se había olvidado de acomodar su visera para que cubriera sus ojos por lo que estos estuvieron al descubierto incluso cuando llego al centro de la villa, a pesar de que las calles estaban iluminadas y todas las tiendas abiertas no había ni un alma en la calle, Flippy encontró lo que buscaba, una tienda de ropa (aclaración: no se en lo que trabaja Flaky pero en este fanfic es dueña de una tienda de ropa y disfraces) Fippy entro en la tienda y le sorprendió ver a Petunia en ella, vio que estaba a blando con una ardilla rosada con un moño en la cabeza y una erizo de color rojo, Petunia no tardo en darse cuenta de la presencia de Flippy en la tienda y fue a saludarlo*

Petunia: hola Flippy ¿Cómo estás?_ *en cualquier caso Flippy se había abstenido de hablar con cualquiera sea o no conocido, pero desde que estuvo con Splendid volvió a ser el mismo oso súper sociable que siempre era*

Flippy: hola, estoy bien… solo vine a buscar un poco de ropa nueva.

Flaky: en ese caso este es el lugar correcto vamos pasa_ *Flippy se adentro en la tienda junto con petunia* _ ¿que deseas?

Flippy: una chaqueta igual a la mía.

Flaky: Mmm… Creo que tengo una, espera aquí_ *Flaky se dirigió a un rincón y de allí saco una chaqueta que tenía una boina incluida, curiosamente se parecía mucho a la que estaba usando Flippy incluso la boina tenía el escudo a cuadros* _ten pruébate esta.

Flippy: gracias ¿Dónde está el vestidor?_ *las tres chicas señalaron una puerta que estaba a tres pasos a la derecha, Flippy se dirigió allí entro y se probo la ropa, podía oír los murmullos de las chicas que eran sobre él, la chaqueta le quedaba bien incluso la boina todo estaba prefecto* _ [{ya tengo ropa nueva}] _ *pensó se saco todo y se puso la que traía salió del vestidor* _la quiero_ *vio un toalla y se dio cuenta que él no tenía* _y también quiero esta ¿Cuánto es?_ *Flaky paso el lector láser por las etiquetas de las cosas*

Flaky: 120 seria todo.

Flppy: no hay problema_ *saco su billetera y de ella saco lo 120 en efectivo y le pago a Flaky* _aquí tienes, soy Flippy por cierto.

Flaky: lo sé, yo soy Flaky whined es un placer ya conoces a Petunia, ella es Giggles loguen.

Giggles: ya sabes mi nombre es un placer.

Flippy: igualmente… ya debo irme_ *dijo tras mirar el reloj ya era la 12 de la noche, incluso las chicas ya se estaban por ir a dormir cuando entro Flippy* _Splendid se enojara si regreso tarde.

Petunia Flaky y Giggles: ¿Splendid?

Flippy: si estoy pasando la noche en su casa.

Petunia: así que con Splendid eh… ¿por qué no te pagaste un hotel con todo el dinero que tienes? Y así le ahorrabas las molestias.

Flippy: no me gustan mucho los hoteles y además fue Splendid quien quiso que me quedara en su casa.

Petunia: entiendo… Por cierto lindos ojos_ *las otras chicas asienten en el hecho que Flippy tenía lindos ojos*

quien se dio cuenta de que no había escondido sus ojos bajo su visera, si había cámaras en las calles la corporación o el maligno ser que lo estaban persiguiendo podrían usarlas para encontrarlo.

Flippy salió de la tienda no sin antes despedirse de las chicas, miro en todas direcciones y vio que no había cámaras se clamo y siguió su camino, de repente unas gotas cayeron en una de sus orejas miro al cielo y vio que estaba a punto de llover, refunfuño un poco envolvió la ropa y toalla que había comprado muy bien dentro de la bolsa de plástico y comenzó a corre, de repente se largo el chaparrón, la lluvia caía a mares Flippy siguió corriendo al punto de chocar con otra persona más bien con un ciervo de color morado que tenía un paraguas haciendo que este lo tire, Flippy cayo de panza al suelo por poco y se daba la cara contra el piso mientras el ciervo cayo de espaladas dando una vuelta dañándose un cuerno, Flippy se levanto del suelo todo mojado afortunadamente la ropa nueva estaba a salvo dentro de la bolsa, vio el paraguas que había caído cerca de él lo tomo y vio al ciervo que tenía la cara pintada, como si se quejara de un dolor, Flippy vio que dé el cuerno derecho del ciervo salía un pequeño hilo de sangre, el ciervo ponía una mueca de dolor mientras serraba fuertemente sus ojos, pero lo más raro fue sentir que la lluvia ya no le caía encima al levantar la vista vio a Flippy cuya descripción ya la conocemos.

Flippy: ¿te encuentras bien?_ *pregunto pero el ciervo solo lo miraba desde el suelo* _te pregunte si te encuentras bien.

¿?: [{¿Qué caso tiene, soy mudo?}].

Flippy: ah… ese es el problema_ *el ciervo abrió enormemente los ojos estaba completamente sorprendido, ¿acaso el oso había leído sus pensamientos?

¿?: [{Creo… que me rompí el cuerno derecho}] _ *¨pensó como para ver si el oso podía escuchar sus pensamientos*

Flippy: Mmm… no te muevas_ *dijo puso su mano derecha delicadamente sobre el cuerno de el ciervo de repente una extraña luz de color azul emano de la mano de Flippy el ciervo solo sentía como si un hermoso calor rodera su cuerno mientras que sentía que el dolor se iba hasta que ya no lo sintió más* _listo ¿Cómo se siente?

¿?: [{Ah… ya no me duele}].

Flippy: me alegro_ *tomo al ciervo de un brazo y lo levanto* _me llamo Flippy y ¿tú eres?

¿?: [{s-soy Mime… ¿eh…? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un truco? ¿O acaso fue magia?}].

Flippy: je, je, je no, solo es algo que puedo hacer, por cierto ¿Qué hacías bajo la lluvia?

Mime: [{yo… me dirigía a la casa de Splendid el ayuda a quien lo necesite, en realidad me iba a mi casa pero queda muy legos y justo me atrapo la lluvia}].

Flippy: yace, ven conmigo yo también me dirijo a la casa de Splendid, vamos no te preocupes por la lluvia este paraguas es lo suficientemente grande como para los dos_ *Mime se coloco al lado de Flippy y ambos caminaron por la acera y al cabo de una hora llegaron a la casa de la ardilla*

Mime: [{esta es la casa de Splendid}] _ *Mime miro a Flippy con una sonrisa muy cálida y Flippy correspondió a esa sonrisa con una aun más cálida, Flippy intentó abrí la puerta pero esta estaba con llave*

Flippy: Splendid… soy yo abre la puerta_ *Splendid escucho el llamado de Flippy, corriendo llego hasta la puerta y la abrió, se sorprendió de ver a Flippy junto con Mime* _ ¿podemos entra?

Splendid: ¿ah? Sí, hola Mime_ *Mime saluda a Splendid meneando la mano* _dijiste que volverías antes de que lloviera ¿qué paso?

Flippy: bueno…_ *le muestra la bolsa con la ropa y la toalla que tenia dentro* _he estado hu… viajando mucho y he descuidado el higiene de mi ropa y el mío, ¿no te molesta que use tu baño? ¿Verdad?

Splendid: no, sube tercera puerta a la derecha_ *Splendid y Mime vieron como Flippy subía las escaleras dejando un rastro de agua debido a la caída y a la acera tan inundada*

Flippy: limpiare esto después y lo que dejo Mime en la entrada_ *Splendid miro a Mime y vio que había un charco debajo de él, Mime se dio cuenta y puso una mueca triste como diciendo lo siento Splendid le dijo a Mime que lo esperase allí, fue hasta un cuarto saco de allí una toalla volvió con Mime se la coloco alrededor del cuerpo, al poco tiempo ambos sintieron como caía el agua de la ducha no paso más de un minuto y el agua dejó de caer, mientras en el baño Flippy salía de la ducha tomo la toalla y comenzó a secarse al terminar se coloco la ropa nueva, salió del baño con la ropa sucia en la mano izquierda y la toalla alrededor del cuello cuando estuvo al pie de las escaleras vio que el charco que dejo Mime y el rastro de agua que él había dejado desaparecieron supuso que Splendid lo había limpiado se dirigió a la cocina y allí vio a Mime y Splendid el primero estaba tomando sopa en una taza para no resfriarse* _la lluvia cae fuerte, espero que mañana sea un buen día tendré que lavar esta ropa.

Splendid: déjala, ya la lavare yo, no te preocupes no me molesta… por cierto ¿qué pasara ahora? No tengo otro cuarto de huéspedes ¿Dónde dormirá Mime?

Flippy: que él tome el cuarto yo dormiré en el sofá_ *Mime mira a Flippy y le dice que no con la cabeza y mentalmente* _pero Mime la cama del cuarto es más cómoda y más caliente que el sofá insisto tú dormirás allí_ *Mime comprendió que no importara cuanto discutieran él no ganaría, y al final termino aceptando la oferta* _excelente… oye Splendid ¿Dónde está el cesto de la ropa sucia?

Splendid: en el cuarto de lavado por esa puerta_ *dijo señalando una puerta que estaba a la derecha de la cocina* _oigan… yo tengo una bolsa de dormir en mi habitación ¿si quieren uno de ustedes puede usarla para dormir?_ *Flippy escucho eso desde el cuarto de lavado salió de allí y dijo*

Flippy: seré yo… y no intentes discutir Mime porque no me ganarías_ *Mime asiente con la cabeza tras terminar su sopa se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes no era la primera vez que pasaba la noche en casa de Splendid, mientras Splendid llevo a Flippy a su habitación saco del ropero una bolsa de dormir y la coloco junto a su cama, Flippy miro la bolsa lucia tan cómoda y cálida*

Splendid: aquí esta… espero que te sea útil_ *Splendid se sentó en su cama y miraba a Flippy quien ya tenía los ojos pesados y un cansancio total, se acomodo en la bolsa y al cabo de unos segundos se quedo dormido, Splendid se acomodo para dormir mientras pensaba algo que lo intrigo una frase de Flippy antes de ir al baño* _ [{hu… ¿qué abra querido decir? ¿Con hu…?}] _ *un bostezo hiso que se diera cuenta de cuánto sueño tenia, miro a su derecha vio a Flippy que dormía tan tranquilamente* _de seguro toda mis dudas serán respondidas…_ *murmuro para sí mismo, serró sus ojos y quedo profundamente dormido*

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

**V.D****: eh aquí el tercer capitulo de esta historia.**

Capitulo N°3: ¿Qué siento por ti?

Tras una buena noche de sueño Splendid despertó totalmente energizado se acerco para ver si su invitado especial aun estaba al lado de su cama, pero cedió cuenta de que este se había marchado, miro el despertador y noto que eran la 9:00 am, más tarde de lo que él se acostumbraba a despertar, Flippy como costumbre se levantó a las 6:00 am totalmente descansado.

Splendid: de seguro se fue esta mañana… [{¿Qué es esta tristeza que siento dentro de mí? ¿Este dolor? ¡No es como los que ya había sentido!}] _ *pensó, de repente la puerta se abrió por ella entro Flippy con una bandeja en ella había unas tostadas una taza de té algunas facturas como, medias lunas, una manteca en resumen un desayunó completo*

Flippy: ten te prepare el desayunó, también para Mime pero aun duerme así que lo deje sobre la mesa de luz, espero te juste.

Splendid: nunca me habían traído el desayunó a la cama… mejor dicho nunca me habían preparado el desayunó_ *Splendid tomo la bandeja y se acomodo a un lado dejando un espacio como para que Flippy se sentara, el veterano entendió el mensaje y se acomodo junto a la ardilla, Flippy miraba como splendid comía el desayunó mientras pensaba que iba a hacer tenía que irse pero no quería, de repente se le ocurrió una idea*

Flippy: dime Splendid… hay alguna biblioteca ¿por aquí?

Splendid: sí en el centro si quieres puedo llevarte, pero dime ¿por qué quieres ir a la biblioteca?

Flippy: ese es mi asunto… solo dime donde esta yo la encontrare.

Splendid: bien, esta a unas tres cuadras a la derecha de la tienda de ropa de Flaky_ *Splendid continuo tomando el desayunó, justo en ese momento la puerta se abre… por ella entra Mime con una gran sonrisa se acerca a los chico y le dice mentalmente a Flippy que gracias por el desayunó a lo cual Flippy responde asintiendo con la cabeza Splendid solo miraba la rara escena unos pocos segundos después término el desayunó fue con Flippy y Mime hasta la cocina donde Mime había dejado la bandeja, tras dejar la zulla Splendid fue junto con el osos y el ciervo hasta la puerta de allí salieron los tres vieron que a pesar de abre estado lloviendo anoche el día era muy hermoso aunque aun hacia un poco de frio y estaba nublado Splendid cerró la puerta con llave, los tres se dirigieron a la acera de allí cada uno por su camino Mime regreso a su casa Splendid a vigilar a los habitantes de la villa y Flippy a la biblioteca, tras caminar varios minutos Flippy llego a la biblioteca entro y de bibliotecario esta un conejo amarillo.

Flippy: hola ¿Dónde puedo encontrar información o mapas acerca de la villa?

¿?: Mmm… sección tres allá arriba, ah... este trabajo es tan aburrido no pasa nada divertido, oye que te parece si después de que encuentres lo que estas buscando ¿vamos a jugar al parque? Sé que mis mejores amigos, Toothy y Flaky estarán allí.

Flippy: oye, oye no puedes invitarme si ni siquiera sabes mi nombre ni yo el tulló.

¿?: Tienes razón… yo soy Cuddles, Cuddles jarfor y tu.

Flippy: Flippy y no tengo apellido.

Cuddles: oh… de acuerdo, pero dime ¿bienes o no?

Flippy: [{hace tiempo que no me divierto la vida de fugitivo es muy aburrida y peligrosa}] está bien iré pero no me quedare por mucho tiempo_ *al poco tiempo de decir eso, subió por las escaleras llego a la sección tres y encontró un libro que decía la fecha exacta cuando se fundó la villa encontró varios mapas modernos y otro antiguos, se dio cuenta que más que una villa era una pequeña ciudad también descubrió que estaba literalmente rodeada por la nada solo una carretera, el puerto y el aeropuerto eran la única forma de ingresar eso y el enorme bosque*

Aclarada una duda tan solo necesitaba internet para ver si los satélites podían encontrarlo, sabiendo que no podía sacar prestado los libros recordó que había una fotocopiadora, fue a ella saco copias de los mapas y regreso los libros, al poco tiempo bajo por las escaleras Cuddles seguía en la resección aburrido hasta que Flippy se le paro en frente.

Cuddles: ¿ya terminaste? ¿Podemos ir a jugar?_ *Flippy asiente con la cabeza, el conejo y el oso salen de la biblioteca, como era un trabajo temporal Cuddles tenía las llaves del edificio y este cero las puertas ambos caminaron hasta llegar a ese parque a unas pocas cuadras de la biblioteca allí estaban la erizo roja y un castro lila quienes saludaron calorosamente a Cuddles y Flippy*

Toothy: hola Cuddles ¿Quién es tu amigo?

Cuddles: él es Flippy…

Toothy: hola… imagino que ya sabes mi nombre.

Flippy: sí Toothy verdad, hola Flaky_ *Flaky lo saluda meneando la mano y así los cuatro chicos en especial Flippy pasaron la tarde más alegre de sus vidas hasta que empezó a caer el sol* _ ¿alguno de ustedes sabe dónde puedo encontrar una computadora?

Flaky: si en mi tienda ven vamos_ *así el oso y la erizo se despidieron del conejo y el castro que fuero a la casa de Toothy que quedaba cerca de la Cuddles, al llegar a la tienda Flaky le prestó a Flippy su computadora allí Flippy descubre que ningún satélite excepto los de televisión apuntaban a la villa, el corazón de Flippy y todo lo que es él se alegraron ¿acaso podría quedarse en esa villa por siempre y tener una vida normal? Lo que más alegro a Flippy fue el hecho de vivir en la misma ciudad que Splendid no entendía bien el porqué solo entendía que su corazón alma cuerpo y mente se alegraban ¿acaso era por ser tan buenos amigos o era que sentía algo más por Splendid?

Flippy: ¿Qué siento? ¿Por Splenid?_ *se dijo para sí mismo en un nivel tan bajo que solo él podía escucharse*

Flaky: ¿ya terminaste?

Flippy: si gracias, ¿pero dime sabes donde hay una casa a la venta o que se alquile por aquí?

Flaky: oh… ¿Qué vas quedarte en la ciudad?

Flippy: ¿algún problema?

Flaky: no, es solo que pareces una de esas personas errantes que no se quedan quietos en una sola ciudad y viajan por todo el mundo, Mmm… deja que averigüe un poco y después te dijo ¿ok?

Flippy: de acuerdo… no creo que Splendid se enoje si me quedo un poco más en su casa, bien debó irme ya se hace de noche.

Flaky: ¿Qué a splendid no le gusta que llegues tarde a casa?_*dijo en su voz había un tono burlón*

Flippy: no es eso, digamos que la oscuridad y yo nonos llevamos muy bien.

Flaky: ah… ¿acaso tienes miedo? Ji, ji, ji_ *Flaky se callo tras ver la expresión en Flippy* _yo… discúlpame no quería causarte daño con ese tema pero, solo los niños le temen a la oscuridad ¿Qué sucede?

Flippy: todo comenzó cuando era muy pequeño es una historia muy triste… no me gusta recordar mi pasado, dejémoslo así_ *Flaky asiente con la cabeza, unos pocos segundos después Flippy sale de la tienda y se dirige a la casa de Splendid* _ [{¿Cómo se lo tomara Splendid? Sé que soy una molestia}] _ *pensó mientras caminaba a la casa de la ardilla algo distraído choco con alguien* _ [{¿acaso seme está haciendo costumbre chocar con la gente?}] oh discúlpame permíteme que te ayude_ *digo levantando a la persona con quien había chocado* _soy Flippy por cierto.

¿?: Yo soy Nutty, Nutty harferi, ¿acaso no tienes apellido?

Flippy: no, yo no, oye ¿Qué haces aquí? Está comenzando a hacer frio.

Nutty: me dirigía a casa cuando vi estos deliciosos dulces_ *dijo mirando la vidriera de la tienda de dulces casi babeando*

Flippy: está cerrado ¿Qué te quedaras aquí a esperar que abran?

Nutty: si, ¿están malo eso?

Flippy: podrías congelarte ¿Por qué no mejor vienes mañana?

Nutty: está bien amigo, oye ¿quieres un dulce?_ *dijo tomando la mano de Flippy y poniendo en ella un chocolate primer dulce que cómprate en toda su vida*

Flippy: gracias_ *dijo mientras le daba un mordisco al delicioso chocolate que le había convidado la ardilla verde, después de eso ambos parten por caminos distintos Nutty a su casa mientras Flippy se dirigía a la de Splendid pensando como decirle a la ardilla que se quedaría un tiempo más en la villa*

Al llegar a la casa se detuvo en la puerta no sabía bien como decirle que iba a quedarse, se acerco intento abrir la puerta pero esta estaba con llave.

Flippy: ¿acaso Splendid todavía no ha llegado a casa?, No las luces están prendidas_ *se acerca, toca la puerta y luego el timbre*

Splendid: ¿Quién es? _ *pregunto su voz estaba algo cebrada y en ella había tristeza y dolor*

Flippy: Splendid soy yo ¿¡que sucede!? ¿¡Estás bien!? ¿Splendid? ¡Splendid!_*de repente la puerta se abre… la ardilla estaba parada en el lumbral de esta*_ ¿estás bien?

Splendid: ahora sí_*aunque Flippy no entendió esas palabras se quedo paralizado cuando Splendid lo abrazo sin motivo aparente* _no me agás esto de nuevo por fa_*el oso no entendía el motivo por el que Splendid lo estaba abrazando lo que si noto fueron dos cosas la primera Splendid estaba llorando y la segunda el que Splendid lo estuviera abrazando realmente le gustaba al punto en que correspondió el abrazo Estuvieron así unos cuantos minutos casi una hora si no fuera por el frío hubieran seguido abrasados toda la noche*_mejor entremos.

Flppy: si eso sería una muy buena idea_ *ambos entraron en la casa, Splendid cero la puerta y fue a la cocina donde estaba el mercenario*_Splendid ¿Por qué llorabas?

Splendid: eso… era… porque… Uh… eh…

Flippy: tiene que ver con tú familia.

Splendid: no, creo ¿que esto?, es aun… más profundo que eso.

Flippy: ¿Qué es entonces?

Splendid: yo… no lo sé, solo dime ¿Por qué no te fuiste? _*en ese momento la mueca en la cara de Flippy paso de ser una sonrisa a una tristeza que se reflejaba desde el fondo de su alma y corazón*

Flippy: tú ¿quieres que me baya?

Splendid: no… quiero que te quedes.

Flippy: entonces, te alegrara sabré que estoy buscando casa para compra o alquilar en la villa_*su sonrisa que había salido al decir esas palabras se borro al ver la cara de Splendid*_ ¿qué pasa? ¿No quieres que me quede?

Splendid: sí, pero aquí conmigo en esta casa, no tendrás que pagar renta ni nada de eso.

Flippy: ¿estás completamente seguro? Sé que soy una molestia.

Splendid: no, para mí no, realmente quiero que te quedes.

Flippy: bien, pero tendré que decirle a Flaky que ya tengo casa y no necesito que me ayude a buscar una nueva_*justo en ese instante se escucho un trueno y todas las luces en la villa se apagaron*

Splendid: creo que es un corte general ¿Flippy? _*el oso yacía paralizado mientras el miedo jugaba con su mente haciéndole bromas pesadas, haciendo que recuerde lo que había vivido*_ ¿estás bien?_*dijo poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo mientras que con su mano izquierda sostenía una vela prendida*

Flippy: s-s-sí e-e-estoy bien.

Splendid: no es verdad ¿Flippy que sucede?

Flippy: yo, yo, yo.

Splendid: ¿le temes a la oscuridad?

Flippy: sí… pero es por lo que viví en ella.

Splendid: ¿Qué viviste?

Flippy: eso ti no te incumbe, (suspiro) perdona Splendid, te diré algo, lo que a ti te falta lo que estás sufriendo también lo he vivido, predio a mis padres mejor dicho lo vi morir, a mis padres y a todos los que amaba a todo mi pueblo, todo mis amigos, los extraños_*dijo y Splendid pudo ver cómo era que un par de lagrimas se escapaban de los ojos de Flippy, Splendid dejo la vela sobre la mesa y puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Flippy como para consolarlo ya que él conocía el dolor de perder todo*

Splendid: lo siento tanto.

Flippy: no hace falta que te disculpes Splendid eres un gran amigo gracias por todo_*al oír eso la ardilla abrazo al oso con más fuerza por unos pocos minutos y después se separaron*_en… Splendid está haciendo frio y no creo que la calefacción funcione.

Splendid: buen punto… seguro las sabanas y colchas nos darán el calor necesario, bien vamos a dormir_*ambos se dirigieron cada uno al cuarto que les correspondía, al poco tiempo de intentar dormir, Splendid se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes a ver si Flippy estaba durmiendo pero su sorpresa fue grande al descubrí que no*_Flippy ¿por qué estas despierto?_*dijo mirando a Flippy que al lado de su cama en la mesa de luz yacía la vela aun encendida*

Flippy: el frio no me deja y tú ¿qué haces despierto?

Splendid: a mí tampoco, nunca en mi vida sentí tanto frio.

Flippy: ya se ven acércate_*Splendid se acerco despacio hasta la cama donde yacía Flippy*_sube y duerme con migo _*dijo, Splendid algo avergonzado levanto las colchas las sabanas y se acostó al lado de Flippy quedando frente a frente*_ ¿aun tienes rio?_*Splendid asintió con la cabeza Flippy sonrió cálidamente*_no tomes esto de mal modo por favor_*paso su brazo derecho por la cintura de Splendid y lo abrazo al punto de hacer que la ardilla se pegara a su cuerpo, en ambos se noto un sonrojo evidente*

Splendid: ¿Flippy?

Flippy: si no te gusta entonces me alego_*comenzó a alegarse pero Splendid lo detuvo*

Splendid: en realidad me gusta mucho que estés tan cerca.

Flippy: entonces… me acerco aun más_*el oso se acerco a la ardilla al punto de quedar cara a cara a tan solo centímetros, aunque estaban algo rojos el cansancio los venció mientras que en ambos había una sola pregunta*

Flippy y Splendid: [{¿Qué siento por ti?}].

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo N°4: dudas aclaradas y un amor correspondido.

La mañana era hermosa aunque aun hacia mucho frio Flippy y Splendid pasaron la mejor noche de sus vidas al momento de levantarse Splendid miro la hora resulto ser las 8:30 am, sentía algo de sueño de repente la persona que yacía a su lado se despertó ambos se sentaron en la cama el frio los abrumo.

Flippy: tú ¿te encuentras bien?

Splendid: si pero tengo frio y ¿tu?

Flippy: igual pero… hay algo que quiero intentar…

Splendid: ¿qué?_*Flippy miro a Splendid, sus ojos se unieron en una única mirada, mientras Splendid estaba perdido en tal belleza, Flippy de un solo movimiento beso a Splendid, un beso que sin pensar la ardilla correspondió Flippy al sentir el beso correspondido lo profundizo paso su mano derecha por la cintura de Splendid su mano izquierda estaba situada en la nuca de la ardilla mientras Splendid agarraba la chaqueta de Flippy y lo atraía más a su cuerpo como para intensificar el beso, en ese momento ambos sintieron el latir del corazón del otro el movimiento de sus plumones el sonido de su respiración todo se volvió armonía con tan solo un beso sintieron que eran uno, al cabo de unas tres horas se separaron, como si sus seres todo lo que ellos fueron son y serán estuvieran diseñados para vivir juntos, para ser uno parte de la vida del otro*

Flippy acostó a Splendid separo un poco sus piernas miro a su ardilla a los ojos sonrió dulcemente y sin decir nada lo beso de nuevo esta vez fue un beso corto apenas un roce para luego separarse la pación era la misma pero ese sentimiento raro ese sentimiento que nunca habían sentido ese sentimiento que tanto la ardilla como el oso solo habían leído en historias románticas… dicto que pasara algo más.

Tras separarse Flippy, Splendid tomo la cabeza del oso y la pego a la suya haciendo que sus labios se unieran de nuevo que sus almas se comunicaran atreves de ese beso Flippy lo comprendió al fin comprendió ese sentimiento el amaba a Splendid, Splendid también se dio cuenta del el porqué Flippy hacía desaparecer ese dolor, la soledad y la tristeza Flippy le había robado el corazón, sin perder tiempo Flippy puso las piernas de Splendid alrededor de su cadera mientras preparaba la entrada de la ardilla usando sus dedos anular y mayor a pesar de que le gustaba Splendid comprendió que le dolería como nunca antes.

Splendid: Flippy yo….

Flippy: eres virgen ¿verdad?

Splendid: sí….

Flippy: tranquilo seré cuidadoso, pero si no quieres que siga dímelo.

Splendid: sigue por favor.

Flippy: te va a doler, pero te va a gustar_*dijo su voz era varonil seductora dulce agradable para cualquier oído, Flippy comenzó a mover los dedos dentro de Splendid hasta que la entrada estuvo totalmente dilatada tomo su entrepierna y la introdujo hasta la mitad de un solo golpe… Splendid soltó un gemido de dolor, una vez listo comenzó a penétralo despacio Splendid gemía de dolor pero conformé estaba siendo envestido su dolor se convertía lentamente en placer, todo fue un acto físico hasta que el miembro de Flippy se introdujo completamente dentro de Splendid, cuando eso paso la ardilla sintió un dolor inaguantable seguido por un placer indescriptible su entrepierna estaba completamente dilatada cosa que llamo la atención de Flippy tomo el miembro de Splendid y comenzó a masturbarlo, Splendid y Flippy sintieron que esta situación ya no solo era física si no también espiritual como si sus almas fueran hechas para estar una al lado de la otra, mientras Flippy masturbaba a Splendid al mismo tiempo de que lo envestía, Splendid se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de… paso lo que Splendid nunca pensó que una persona le aria hacer, había eyaculado en la mano de Flippy quien se samio los dedos para probar lo que había salido de su amado, había logrado que Splendid tuviera su primer orgasmo, mientras Flippy continuo envistiendo tras ocho horas de placer inimaginable, había llegado por fin el clímax, Flippy se binó dentro de Splendid tras una pocas envestidas más se separo de Splendid, el oso se acostó al lado de la ardilla Splendid estaba totalmente agotado Flippy lo tomo y lo acostó sobre su pecho haciéndole sentir los latidos de su corazón cosa que hizo que la ardilla se durmiera en cuestión de segundos, Flippy recapitulo durante unos segundo Splendid tuvo su primera vez con la persona que amaba, el oso se acerco a la cabeza de la ardilla sintiendo su dulce olor y al poco tiempo el cansancio y el sueño lo vencieron*

Tras varias horas Splendid se despertó las ventanas estaban abiertas pero las cortinas que eran de un celeste hermoso solo estás dejaban pasar una tenue luz solar, sus ojos su alma y su corazón se alegraron cuando vieron que Flippy estaba a su lado.

Splendid: no fue un sueño en realidad paso_*susurro con una leve sonrisa, se levanto y camino hasta el baño entrando en la ducha y comenzó a bañarse.

Flippy se despertó al oír el sonido de la ducha y vio que Splendid ya no estaba a su lado, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la puerta del baño, se levanto de la cama, se dirigió al baño entro silenciosamente para no espantar a Splendid, una vez a tan solo centímetro de la ducha, dijo con voz sexi:

Flippy: ¿me puedo unir?_*al oír eso la ardilla dirigió su vista a la cortina de la ducha logro ver la figura de Flippy, con mucho cuidado abrió la cortina para ver a Flippy cara a cara.

Splendid: no… estoy seguro_*dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Flippy: ah… ¿por qué no? ¿No recuerdas lo que ismos?_*dijo sacándose tanto la chaqueta como la boina, Splendid se sonrojo al ver a Flippy completamente desnudo.

Splendid: está bien, pero las manos donde pueda verlas_*dicho esto Flippy entro en la ducha se paro justo al frete de Splendid y lo observo de pies a cabeza.

Flippy: pero que ardillita tan linda tengo al frente mío_*Splendid se sonrojo, Flippy pasos sus manos por la cintura de la ardilla*_yo… tengo algo que decirte… pero puede que cambie nuestra vidas para siempre_*Splendid miro a Flippy no sabía que le iba a decir, pero yace imaginaba lo que podía decirle, que el mercenario debía irse ya que según lo que la ardilla sabia Flippy estaba acostumbrado a no quedarse en un sitio y que siempre estaba viajando.

Splendid: sea lo que sea solo dímelo, recuerda yo puedo con todo_*Flippy se armo de valor calmo sus nervio y miro a Splendid.

Flippy: todo comenzó cuando me encontraste en el parque al momento de que tomaste mi mano sentí que mi corazón latía de nuevo como si encontrara un motivo para que siguiera con vida un motivo para seguir en este mundo y ese motivo eres tu yo… te amo Splendid te has convertido en la persona más importante en mi vida quiero estar contigo.

Splendid: ¿para siempre?

Flippy: por toda la eternidad_*dijo mirando a los ojos de la ardilla.

Splendid: yo…_*una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujo en el rostro de Splendid*_yo también te amo Flippy tu as remplazado el dolor por las pérdidas de mis familiares, te amo, te amo, te amo eres la primera persona a la que realmente amo_*a Flippy se le dibujo una sonrisa y le dio un beso apasionado que la ardilla correspondió en el instante*

Flippy: y dime ya descubriste lo que necesitas para que el amor sea maravilloso.

Splendid: sí.

Flippy: ¿Qué es?

Splendid: a ti, a mi lado para siempre.

Flippy: a tu lado, no creo… porque tú eres prefecto yo soy sencillo y… todos los que he amado muere por mi culpa.

Splendid: pero… yo quiero estar contigo, quiero ser tulló quiero amarte por siempre.

Flippy: entonces voy a intentar ser el mejor para ti _*miro a Splendid y dijo*_tal vez cometas muchas estupideces y te haga enojar varias veces, pero si tú te vas yo lo pierdo todo, si me voy yo tu no pierdes nada.

Splendid: eso es mentira, soy fuerte pero lloro cuando estas legos, no quiero que te vayas.

Flippy: me quedare contigo entonces _*dijo sonriendo tales palabras hicieron que la ardilla se pegara más al oso y comenzara a besarlo con mucha pación*

Splendid: por siempre juntos mi amor.

Flippy: me han llamado de muchas formas pero… nunca mi amor.

Splendid: me alegra ser el primero. Entonces… ¿Cómo le diremos a nuestros amigos lo nuestro?

Flippy: ¿a uno por uno o todos juntos? Tu ¿Qué opinas?

Splendid: que tal uno por uno que petunia sea la primera.

Flippy: me parece bien, pero no le diremos nada a nadie si no salimos de la ducha_*Splendid miro a Flippy se acerco y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente Flippy correspondió al beso continuaron hasta que el estomago de Flippy protesto*_tengo hambre, olvide que no desayunamos.

Splendid: pues… vamos a la cafetería y hay aprovechamos para decirle a Petunia_*Splendid salió de la ducha Flippy lo siguió lo abrazo por la espalda tomo una toalla y muy sonriente dijo:

Flippy: te secare yo…_*comenzó a pasar la toalla por todo el cuerpo de la ardilla aprovechando para acariciar el cuerpo de Splendid las fibras de la toalla pasaba suavemente entre los pelos del pelaje azul de Splendid haciendo que este sintiera un placer indescriptible, Flippy secaba cuidadosamente cada milímetro de Splendid teniendo cuidado en las partes más sensibles, al terminar Splendid tomo otra toalla se volteo miro a Flippy paso la toalla por la espalda del oso y sonriendo dijo:

Splendid: mi turno_*con el mismo cuidado que tubo Flippy, Splendid seco cada centímetro haciendo que Flippy sintiera lo mismo que el izo sentir a Splendid hace unos segundos.

Tras terminar de secarse cambiarse etc. El superhéroe y el militar se dirigieron a la cafetería, al llegar a ella vieron que barios de sus amigos estando allí tanto Flippy como Splendid se sintieron abrumados por los nervios envés de dirigirse a las bancas de siempre optaron por sentarse en una mesa que estaba al lado de la vidriera donde Petunia los atendió con una hermosa sonrisa.

Petunia: hola chicos ¿qué les sirvo?

Splendid: a mí dame un café.

Petunia: ¿y tu Flippy?

Flippy: un helado de fresa y chocolate.

Petunia: bien en seguida se los traigo.

Splendid: pensé que no vendías helados.

Petunia: bueno desde que Flippy me pidió uno el otro día los he agregado_*Petunia se dirigía a preparar el café de Splendid y llevar el helado de Flippy, mientras la pareja hablaba sobre cómo decirle que eran pareja.

Al poco tiempo la mofeta regreso con una bandeja en la mano en ella estaba el café para Splendid y el helado para Flippy, llego a la mesa puso el café frente a la ardilla y el helado frente al oso.

Petunia: bueno aquí tienen chicos volveré cuando terminen.

Splendid: espera Petunia hay algo que queremos decirte.

Petunia: ¿Qué?

Splendid: eh… bueno… veras… nosotros… en…_*todavía no tenía el valor para decir a una de sus amigas que estaba en pareja*

Petunia comenzó a entender el mensaje cuando Flippy puso su mano sobre la de Splendid el oso la mira y sonríe diciendo.

Flippy: nosotros somos pareja_*Petunia abrió los ojos su expresión era de sorpresa que se cambio por una sonrisa cero los puños salto tirando la bandeja y dio un gran grito de alegría… cosa que izo que todos los de la cafetería miraran a ver qué paso.

Splendid: ¿Por qué gritas?

Petunia: es que estoy tan feliz de oírlo, quien diría que terminarían juntos.

Flippy: ósea ¿qué estás de acuerdo?

Petunia: si lo estoy.

Flaky: ¿de acuerdo con qué?_*pregunto acercándose a saludar.

Petunia: Flaky tienes que enterante Flippy y Splendid son pareja.

Flaky: ¿enserio? que noticia tan buena.

Giggles: ¿qué cosa es una buena noticia?

Flaky: Flippy y Splendid son novios.

Giggles: increíble, increíble, increíble_*saltando de alegría*_esperen allí están Cuddles y Toothy iré a decirles_*antes de que el oso y la ardilla pudieran protestar Giggles llego hasta donde estaban sus amigos y se los conto todo, el conejo y el castro se levantaron de su mesa y se dirigieron hasta la de la ardilla y el oso sonriendo dijeron:

Toothy: pero que gran noticia y ¿Cuándo paso?

Cuddles: si chicos díganos ¿Cuándo paso?

Splendid: hoy a la una de la tarde Flippy me lo dijo sin rodeos.

Flippy: el tiene razón y Splendid acepto sin problemas, yo pensé que diría no, después de todo él es increíble y no soy nada.

Splendid: ¿cómo?, Tú eres mi amor, tú eres todo, eso de que no eres nada es mentira recuerda que eres la razón de mi felicidad y de que el dolor ya no exista, ¿Por qué dices que no eres nada?

Flippy: la única vez que sentí que era alguien fue con mis padres y desde que me hicieron hacer servicio militar cuando tenía seis años.

Cuddles: ¿pero no se puede hacer servicio militar desde los seis? Eras solo un niño.

Flaky: puedes pero solo si tus padres así lo desean, Flippy ¿tus padres te hicieron hacer servicio militar?

Flippy: no, mis padres, mis verdaderos padres murieron cuando yo tenía solo cinco años y fue frente a mis ojos… no hubo quien se ocupara de mi, pase un año en la calle una noche un hombre trato de violarme me defendí tomando una botella rompiéndola en su cabeza el maldito me quito la botella y me apuñalo en el hombro izquierdo le pateé la entrepierna y le di un golpe en la nuca cayó al suelo y acabo todo cuando un general llamado Heicher me encontró supo por mi modo de defenderme que iba a ser un gran soldado, me digo no temas no te are daño, su voz era cálida paternal, por primera vez me sentí protegido al fin tendría un padre después de todo lo que había sufrido, la primera y única guerra en que eh estado fue contra los soldados tigre, Heicher mi padre murió defendiéndome, mis compañeros Sneaky y Mouse Ka-boom también murieron ese día.

Toothy: ¿y Cómo sobreviviste?

Flippy: hice explotar a los soldados tigre con todo y base, pero los cuerpos de mis amigos y mi padre fueron calcinados… era el único modo de escapar, los extraño todos los día.

Flaky: ¿es por eso que le temes a la oscuridad?

Cuddles: le temes a la oscuridad… eso es patético je, je, je_*se callo tras ver la expresión en los rostros de sus amigos que en todos excepto Flippy era enojo*_lo siento Flippy es que yo le temí a la oscuridad cuando era un pequeño.

Flippy: no hay problema, y eso de la oscuridad es por otra cosa.

Giggles: tengo una idea ágamos una fiesta ya que estamos todos aquí para celebra que dos de nuestro amigos son pareja_*en un abrí y Serra de ojos hicieron una fiesta fue tan rápido que ni el superhéroe ni el militar tuvieron tiempo de decir algo.

Tras varios minutos de divertirse Flippy sale de la cafetería allí se encuentra con un oso que tenía un peinado afro quien no duda en hablar con él.

¿?: Hola, soy Disco bear y tú eres.

Flippy: Flippy y por si lo piensas no tengo apellido.

Disco bear: está bien, hay una fiesta eh ¿Qué están celebrando?

Flippy: el hecho de que Splendid y yo somos pareja.

Disco bear: espera tu eres hombre y el también ósea que ustedes son….

Flippy: sí… ¿algún problema con eso?

Disco bear: la verdad no, Splendid es mi amigo y tu también, que caes muy bien, además hay menos competencia por las chicas.

Flippy: allí adentro hay varias, ve por ellas.

Disco bear: OH YEAH… hay voy, un placer conocerte Flippy.

Flippy: igual_*Disco bear entro en la cafetería y fue hacia donde había barias chicas.

Mientras Flippy seguía sumido en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta llegaron hasta él: Mime, Nutty, The Mole, Handy y Russell el primero toca el hombro de Flippy para hacer que se dé cuenta de su presencia.

Flippy: Mime Nutty hola ¿Quiénes son sus amigos?

Nutty: hola Flippy_*Mime saludo a Flippy con la mano*_Ellos son Mole Handy y Russell.

Russel: hola como ya oíste, mi nombre es Russell, Russell jatche.

Handy: bueno yo soy Handy y Rodfar es mi apellido.

Flippy: Handy ¿eh? Así que tú eres el novio de Petunia.

Handy: (todo rojo) a… bueno yo…._*ninguno de ellos pufo evitar reírse.

The Mole: hola… como ya sabes soy Mole mi apellido es tacher, aunque nonos dijiste el tulló.

Nutty: el no tiene apellido.

The Mole Handy y Russell: ah…

Russell: por cierto ¿qué pasa allí dentro?

Flippy: hay una fiesta, para celebra mi unión con Splendid.

Nutty The Mole Russell y Handy: unión con Splendid ¿acaso ustedes?

Flippy: (risita) es la segunda vez que veo esa reacción, sí Splendid es mi pareja y lo amo ¿algún problema con eso?

Russell: yo no tengo ningún problema Splendid es mi amigo y ¿ustedes?

Handy y The Mole: no…_*Mime niega con la cabeza.

Nutty: yo si tengo un problema_*todos miraron a Nutty*_se casaron y no invitaron a la boda.

Flippy: nonos casamos Mmm… todavía no, solo es mi novio.

Nutty: bien ¿podemos entra a la fiesta?

Flippy: claro todos mis amigos están invitado_*de los cinco solo cuatro entraron a la fiesta Mime se quedo a fuera con Flippy.

Mime:[{Splendid ¿no creo que alguien hubiera pensado que ustedes dos terminarían juntos? Espero sean felices}].

Flippy: eso me alegra ahora ve allí dentro y disfruta de la fiesta_*al momento en que entro Mime Splendid vio que entraban muchos pero no quien el amaba.

Splendid: ¿Dónde estás Flippy? Oye Russell ¿has visto a Flippy?

Russell: ¿tu pareja? Si allá a fuera justo en la estrada.

Splendid: gracias_*el superhéroe se dirigió hasta la puerta una vez allí se detuvo*_ [{¿tal vez quiera estar solo?}] pero es nuestra fiesta iré con él a ver qué le pasa.

Splendid abre la puerta y sale Flippy lo mira por un segundo y después vuelve la mirada al cielo estrellado.

Splendid: hola mi amor ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta? Después de todo la hicieron para nosotros.

Flippy: perdona amor mío, Salí de la fiesta porque no eh estado en una desde mi segundo cumpleaños y creo que por un segundo fue mucho ruido, el cielo estrellado siempre logro clamarme.

Splendid: si es hermoso_*dijo se acerco, tomo la mano de Flippy y se apoyo a su lado*

Flippy: Splendid… quiero que me prometas una cosa_*la ardilla miro al oso pues esperaba una cosa como: que estarás a mi lado por siempre*_prométeme… que nunca darás tu vida por mí, que si hay una situación en donde tu vida peligra… y te digo que me abandones para salvarte prométeme que lo harás.

Splendid: Flippy… yo no voy a podre hacer eso y-yo, yo no podría hacerlo.

Flippy: Splendid… prométemelo.

Splendid: no… no puedo.

Flippy: prométemelo_* Splendid no miraba a Flippy ya que el hecho de pesar perderlo era demasiado doloroso, unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y tocaron el suelo frio Splendid levantó su mirada hacia los ojos de su amado y asintió con la cabeza, todos miraron esa escena pensando que quizás Flippy había terminado con Splendid.

Flippy seco los ojo de Splendid y lo beso apasionadamente Splendid correspondió al beso aumentando la pasión convirtiendo esa tristeza en felicidad, todos sus amigos se acercaron a la puerta y miraron a la feliz pareja comprendiendo que están que estaban y que estarán juntos. Hasta que el oso y la ardilla se dieron cuenta de que varios ojos los miraban se separaron, miraron a los curiosos y sonriendo Flippy dijo:

Flippy: la fiesta es adentro.

Giggles: si pero la fiesta no es nada si en ella no están las personas a quienes se les izo la fiesta.

Splendid: tienes razón ¿vienes?, ¿Listo para tu segunda fiesta?_*dijo mirando al oso que amaba a los ojos.

Flippy: si bueno… ¿vamos o no?_*todos entraron a la fiesta incluso Flippy que no estaba acostumbrado a las fiestas y se divirtieron toda la noche.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo N°5: un horro del pasado.

Prologo: ya saben lo que pasa aquí ¿verdad?, ¿no hace falta que lo escriba? Mmm… saben lo escribiré de todos modos.

La fiesta término a las tres de la madrugada todos los que estuvieron en ella se retiraron a casa, como Mime, The Mole, Nutty, Handy y Russell Vivian legos Cuddles los invito a todos a quedarse en su casa a pasar la noche, por otra parte la pareja se dirigía a casa tomados de la mano protegidos por el velo de la oscuridad, al llegar a la puerta Flippy y Splendid se pararon, se dieron un beso tan apasionado que no había quien se les compare, entre ellos había un amor tan puro que muy pocas parejas se expresaba un amor tan sincero.

Splendid: te amo no solo por quien eres sino por quien soy cuando estoy contigo.

Flippy: tú eres lo más bello en mi vida y no hay nada en esta tierra que pueda comparar lo que siento por ti.

Splendid: entremos… ¿Qué te parece si esta noche duermes con migo? ¿En mi habitación?

Flippy: me parece muy bien.

Ambos entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a la habitación de la ardilla que pronto seria su habitación a pasar una buena noche junto a la persona que aman.

Varios meses después de que la pareja se uniera y todos sus amigos supieron la gran noticia Cuddles organizo una fiesta en su casa para celebrar el cumpleaños de Giggles todos fueron invitados, todos estuvieron en esa fiesta hasta las dos y media que esta término, Flippy y Splendid se retiraron junto con ellos Petunia, Flaky y Disco bear solo Nutty, Mime, Cuddles, The Mole, Giggles, Toothy, Russell y Handy se quedaron a limpiar hasta quedar dormidos despertándose a las 6:50 am, sin sabré que el haberse quedado allí sería un gran erro.

Des pues de despertar todos Nutty se disponía a prepararse algo de comer ya que estaba en la cocina, cuando noto un una figura en la ventana al acercarse noto que era Flippy que lo miraba desde la ventana pero su ropa parecía estar un poco rasgada, tenía el pelaje algo alborotado y su rostro oculto por una sombra.

Nutty: ¿Flippy? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?_ *este ser rompe la ventana y golpea a Nutty contra la pared poniendo su cuchillo contra el cuello de la ardilla* _Flip-Flippy ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Tras escuchar el ruido todos fueron a la cocina para ver si Nutty estaba bien… grande fue su sorpresa a ver a Flippy con un enorme cuchillo en la garganta de Nutty.

Cuddles: ¡Flippy! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Russell: el tiene razón Flippy ¿Qué haces?_ *todos vieron que a pesar de que su rostro estaba oculto por las sombras solo se notaba algo… una sonrisa sádica.

¿?: (Risa entre dientes) con que conocen a Flippy ¿eh?

Giggles: ¿conocerte? Claro que te conocemos somos tu amigos.

¿?: Grave erro.

Tomo el cuchillo y apuñalo a Nutty en la espalda y después en el brazo derecho y lo galopea con el mango, lo deja tirado en el suelo corre y llega hasta Cuddles lo toma por el cuello, lo levanta treinta centímetros y lo apuñala ocho veces en el estomago cosa que hiso que el conejo vomite algo de sangre tras dejarlo en el suelo miro al resto quienes se echaron a corre.

¿?: Me encanta cuando corren, lo hace más divertido (risa entre dientes).

Mientras el resto corría Mime se esconde en un pequeño armario congelado del miedo sin sabré lo que le pasaba a Flippy ni mucho menos a sus amigos solo rezaba para que esto terminara pronto, Mientras corrían todos se separaron el primero en ser encontrado fue Toothy.

Toothy: ¿hay alguien allí? ¿Chicos?_ *de repente una mano callo al castro y una voz le susurro al oído*

¿?: Tranquilo no te dolerá… mucho_ *con el cuchillo le abrió nueve heridas en el brazo, después lo apuñalo en el estomago y para terminar lo golpeo en la cabeza con el mango*

Después de dejar inconsciente al castro lila escucho los pasos de alguien que se acercaba, cuando entro Handy se horrorizo al ver a Toothy tirado en el suelo cubierto de sangre intento llegar a él, pero una mano que se aferro a su cuello evito que este pudiera moverse.

Handy: (jadeo) Flippy… por favor tú no eres así… ¿Qué pasa contigo?

¿?: Veo que te faltan las manos… no importa aun así_ *antes de apuñalarlo en el estomago como al resto primero le izo unas heridas en el rostro después lo apuñalo seis veces en el estomago y como izo con Toothy para dejarlo inconsciente lo golpeo en la cabeza pero esta vez con su propio casco*

El siguiente fue Mole a quien agarro en la sala de estar como al resto lo tomo por sorpresa pero esta vez lo estaba ahorcando con su bastón y para empeorar las cosas tomo su cuchillo y con el dibujo una X en el estomago de Mole, hasta que por el dolor el topo quedo inconsciente, su siguiente objetivo fue Giggles a quien acorralo contra un muro en la habitación de Cuddles.

Giggles: Flippy por favor… recuerda que hoy es mi cumpleaños.

¿?: Ah tu cumpleaños ¿eh?..._ *se acerco a la ardilla puso su mano en el hombro* _feliz cumple_ *la apuñalo una sola vez en el estomago y como izo con Toothy la noqueo de un solo golpe*

Russell al ver toda esa sangre sitio que le iba a dar un ataque de histeria sabiendo que uno de sus amigos aun vivía se clamo, llego hasta el armario donde estaba escondido Mime.

Russell: Mime si estás aquí golpea la puerta dos veces_ *Mime obedece y golpe al puerta* _Genial ahora prepárate saldremos de aquí_ *(risa entre dientes)* _tú.

¿?: Tranquilo… todo estará bien.

Russell: ¿es lo que le dijiste al resto?, ¿antes de matarlos?

¿?: Oh no ellos viven… solo están heridos.

Russell: Flippy ¿Por qué nos haces esto?_ *de repente el misterioso ser deja ver sus ojos, Russell se da cuenta de que no es Flippy pues su mirada no era la misma, esta era fría sin compasión y sin arrepentimiento*

¿?: Solo es para entregar un mensaje.

Russell: ¿mensaje? ¿Tu quien eres?

¿?: Tu peor pesadilla_ *en un abrí y cerrar de ojos este ser apuñala a Russell en el estomago 3 veces* _y tu ya eres parte del mensaje, ahora tu amigo ya sabes el que está escondido en ese armario_ *noquea Russell, se dirige al armario y de allí saca a Mime* _tú sijes_ *apuñalo a Mime en el brazo quien no se quejo ni nada* _ ¿qué pasa? ¡Yace! Eres mudo… entonces tu completaras el mensaje.

Arrastras a Mime hasta la cocina lo sienta en el suelo apoyándolo en la pared toma el cuchillo y para asegurarse de tener sangre suficiente sin que el ciervo muera lo apuñala en el brazo evitando las venas, con dos de sus dedos toma parte de la sangre y comienza a escribir en la pared un mensaje para Flippy.

¿?: Escucha pequeño mimo… asegúrate de que Flippy mire este mensaje_ *Mime ceda cuenta de que no es Flippy ya que intento comunicarse con el mentalmente y fracaso*

El oso se retira de la casa del conejo llega hasta un teléfono público marca el 911 llama a la policía y dice que debían traer una ambulancia ya que había barios heridos. La policía y los paramédico llegan hasta el lugar se aliviaron pero estaban muy preocupados al encontrar a todos vivos pero heridos, se prepararon para llevarlos al hospital. Cuando Flippy, Splendid, Petunia, Flaky y todos los habitantes de la villa llegaron a la casa del conejo todos preocupados por sus amigos, Flippy observo que solo uno estaba consiente pero el resto no, llego hasta la ambulancia donde estaba Mime.

Flippy: ¿Mime? ¿Mime?_ *le dijo dándole una pequeña bofetada*

El ciervo abrió los ojos pero se asusto al ver a Flippy al punto de que su mirada demostraba miedo puro.

Mime: [{no, no, no… no me agás daño, por favor}].

Flippy: Mime ¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo nunca te aria daño.

Mime: [{¿Flippy?}].

Flippy: si soy yo… dime ¿Quién les izo esto?

Mime: [{tú}].

Flippy: ¿yo? Yo nunca podría hacerlo, ustedes son mis amigos.

Mime: [{entonces… debes venir conmigo}].

Flippy: ¿adónde?_ *Mime sale de la ambulancia aunque no podía mantenerse en pie, con la ayuda de Flippy logra llegar hasta la puerta, Toothy que estaba rodeado por sus amigos despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Flippy llevando a Mime de nuevo a la casa sus ojos estaban desbordando miedo.

Splendid: ¿Toothy? ¡Toothy!

Toothy: Splendid… Flaky…

Flaky: ¿Quién les izo esto?

Toothy: Flippy, fue Flippy esta mañana.

Flaky: ¡no! Eso es mentira… Flippy sería incapaz.

Toothy: yo sé que es difícil de creer… pero realmente fue Fipply.

Spelndid: mentira... ¡eso es mentira!_ *grito y salió volando hasta estar tan arriba que no lograba ver la villa pero si escuchar lo que decían*

De repente Lumpy que tenía un trabajo como policía se acerca a Toothy que era el único despierto.

Lumpy: Hola Flaky… Toothy ¿recuerdas quien izo esto?

Toothy: si Lumpy… fue Flippy.

Lumpy: ¡¿Flippy?! ¿Te refieres a Flippy? ¿El novio de Splendid?

Toothy: ¿acaso hay otro Flippy?, Fue el esta mañana.

Lumpy: eso es imposible… sabes que soy muy bueno juzgando a la gente… y Flippy desde que lo conocí anoche en la fiesta sé que es una buena persona.

Toothy: pero fue él, primero Nutty después Cuddles y ahora se llevo a Mime de regreso a esa casa deténganlo antes de que le haga daño.

Flaky: pero Flippy nunca le árida daño a Mime ni a ninguno de nosotros.

Toothy: se llevo a Mime… deténganlo (de repente se desmaya).

Lumpy desfunda su arma y se dirige hacia la casa de Cuddles a detener a Flippy cuando Flaky lo detiene.

Flaky: Lumpy… ¿tu? ¿No crees que Flippy sería capaz? ¿O sí?

Lumpy: no… pero ambos sabemos que Toothy no miente, si lo que dice es cierto Mime está en peligro.

Mientras tanto Mime le mostraba a Flippy el mensaje escrito con su sangre en la pared que decía: **fig gat gariun armiun kit defat get apferi… gap deris sin farig: Fliq. **(Digamos que es latín)

Mime: [{¿qué dice allí?}].

Flippy: dice: veme en el claro del bosque o de lo contrario… tus amigos lo pagaran: Fliqpy.

Mime: [{¿Fliqpy? ¿Quién es Fliqpy?}].

Flippy: es..._ *de repente por el techo entra Splendid se noto que estuvo y que aun estaba llorando* _ ¿Splendid?

Splendid: ¿Por qué, Flippy? Me mentiste ¡¿Por qué hiciste esto?! ¡Ellos eran tus amigos! Nuestros amigos_ *dijo mientras las lagrimas de dolor bajaban por sus mejillas*

Flippy: Splendid… yo no hice esto.

Splendid: ¿Quién fue entonces? Toothy no miente, y según tú no tienes familia… entonces ¡¿quién izo esto?! ¿Quién sino tú?

Flippy: fue… no me creerías si te lo digo.

Splendid: ¡porque fuiste tú!_ *grito, usando su podre de vuelo llego hasta Flippy y lanzo un golpe, Flippy esquivo el golpe quedando frente a Splendid mirándose a los ojos* _yo te amaba ¿Por qué? ¿Flippy? ¿Por qué, tu?_ *dijo sollozante.

Flippy: yo te amo Splendid y me duele que no confíes en mi, además estuve contigo toda la mañana, como pude hacer eso si dormíamos juntos.

Splendid: pudiste irte… mientras yo dormía y hacerlo.

Flippy: ¿seguro? Mira la cantidad de sangre si hubiera sido yo no crees que estaría manchado con todas esa sangre… no confías en mí… ¿Splendid?_ *la ardilla comenzó a bajar el brazo, Flippy tomo el rostro de Splendid y antes de que este pudiera hacer algo el oso lo beso con esa pación que solo Flippy podía dar la ardilla sintió como todas sus emociones negativas se esfumaban el beso duro unos segundos pero fue prefecto*

Splendid sonrió cálidamente a Flippy puso su mano en la mejilla del oso y cuando estaba a punto de besarlo… interrumpieron en la habitación Lumpy y un escuadrón de policías.

Policía: Flippy quedas arrestado por el intento de homicidio de Nutty, Cuddles, The Mole, Toothy, Mime, Giggles, Russell y Handy.

Splendid que había dirigido su mirada los policías la dirigió de nuevo a Flippy en sus ojos se notaba confusión.

Flippy: sabes que yo no lo hice_ *le susurro a la ardilla*

Splendid: si es así… entrégate.

Flippy: no puedo, no lo… entiendes_ *dijo lo miro a los ojos saco de su chaqueta una pequeña esfera blanca y se la arrogo a los polis la cual se rompe y crea una bola de humo segando a los policías*

Splendid bajo la mirada Flippy intento acercar su mano hasta el rostro de Splendid pero este se la alego con un golpe, sabiendo que la ardilla creía que él había hecho esto, el oso salto por una ventana y escapo, Splendid estaba allí pensando si confiar en lo que el oso le dijo o lo que el castro le dijo para aclarar su mente miro el techo y salió volando, ya en el aire logro ver que Flippy corría en una sola dirección, a casa. Ya en la casa Flippy se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes saco su libro recordó que la billetera estaba en la mesa de luz de la habitación de Splendid… por algún motivo desde que lo hicieron Flippy sentía la presencia de Splendid es decir cuando este se acercaba se escondió bajo la cama y la ardilla rompió el techo y entro Flippy podía ver los pies de Splendid quien al no encontrar al oso decidió buscarlo por toda la casa Flippy aprovecho la oportunidad y salió recogió su billetera, cuando se dirigía a la puerta de entrada la ardilla salto sobre él.

Splendid: ¿adónde te dirigías? ¿Acaso tratas de escapar De la justicia?

Flippy: no puedo escapar de lo que yo no hice.

Splendid: Toothy dice que fuiste tú… y el no miente.

Flippy: ¿y le crees a él…? Tiene sentido es tu amigo desde mucho tiempo aun más que yo.

Splendid: te llevare ante la justicia.

Flippy: ¿la justicia? Que ara la justicia… cuando todos mis amigos estén muertos.

Splendid: yo soy la justicia y si piensas hacerles daño a mis amigos… las pájaras.

Flippy: ¡si eres la justicia! compórtate como tal y ayúdame a evitar que esto pase de nuevo.

Splendid: te ayudare… pero a ir a la cárcel donde pretenses.

Flippy: y… ¿cómo planeas hacer eso? No puedes llamar a la policía porque estas arriba mío, si te levantas me iré.

Splendid: te llevare volando… ahora mismo.

Flippy: ¿te arriesgarías a hacerme daño con el techo?

La ardilla mira al oso a los ojos mientras sostenía sus manos pensaba en cómo hacer para "llevarlo ante la justicia", al moverse un poco se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre la entrepierna de Flippy su corazón se acelero, su cuerpo y alma decidieron dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento, miro a Flippy con picardía y lujuria.

Flippy: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Splendid: tú…_ *dijo, se acomodo sobre la entrepierna de su amado y le abrió la chaqueta* _solo déjate llevar.

Tomo con su mano el miembro de Flippy y con cuidado puso la punta de este en su entrada… sabiendo que lo que iba a hacer le dolería comenzó a introducirse el latiente miembro de Flippy copo a copo mientras este apretaba sus dientes, la arduilla se introdujo el miembro del oso por completo lo que sentía era una mescla de dolor y placer, mientras se movía hacia arriba y abajo soltó la manos de Flippy quien comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Splendid dándole así más placer a su compañero, hasta que guio sus manos a la entrepierna de Splendid y como la primera vez comenzó a masturbarlo Splendid solo quería que Flippy no se detuviera nunca, mientras sus manos estaban en todo lo que era su masculinidad Splendid comenzó a moverse haciendo súrculos mientras se introducía y se sacaba el miembro de Flippy se seguía moviendo de arriba abajo con más velocidad incluso Flippy comenzó a masturbarlo más deprisa hasta que… el clímax se izo presente Splendid eyaculo en las manos de Flippy y todo su trozo, Flippy comenzó a lamer sus dedo la ardilla se acomodo sobre el trozo del oso y se seguía moviendo sintió como Flippy tomaba su cabeza y guio sus labios hacia los suyos mientras Splendid continuaba moviéndose ese beso los unió aun más de lo que ya estaban Flippy separo sus labios de los de Splendid y dirigió su cabeza hacia el cuello de la ardilla, una vez allí comenzó a morder su cuello abriéndole una herida probando la sangre de Splendid dejándole su marca, mientas la ardilla comenzó a moverse con más intensidad hasta que sintió como su oso se binó dentro de ella, esa sensación como si Flippy lo completara estaba siempre presente cuando estaban juntos, agotado como estaba Splendid se saco de dentro el miembro de Flippy y se acomodo al lado de su amante al poco tiempo ambos quedaron dormidos.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo N°6: enfrentando el pasado.

Prologo: bien como el anterior saben lo que ocurría aquí, así que no tengo porqué escribirlo_ *cruza sus brazos y aparata la mirada*_no, no puedo tengo que escribirlo.

Al cabo de unas 3 horas Flippy despertó se dio cuenta de que ya eran la 4 de la tarde miro a su compañero que estaba abrazándolo con mucho cariño le dio un beso en la frente se levanto, vio como la ardilla se daba vuelta se volvió a cerrar la chaqueta acomodo su boina se agacho y le dio un beso en los labios.

Flippy: adiós amor mío…_ *sabiendo que la casa de Splendid daba al bosque salió por la puerta de atrás y comenzó a corre en dirección al claro*

Los golpes de la puerta despertaron a la ardilla quien noto la ausencia de Flippy pero lo que noto más que nada era la foto la misma que tenia Flippy al alzarla preguntándose si se le había caído logro ver en ella aun osezno de no más de un metro de alto de color verde que vestía una remera que le llegaba hasta los pies de color roja era obvio que ese era Flippy, en la foto estaba sonriendo, detrás de él mejor dicho abrazándolo muy cariñosamente había un lobo plateado vestido de militar este tenía un parche en el ojo.

Splendid: ¿acaso el es el padre de Flippy? _ *de repente el sonido de la puerta se presento de nuevo Splendid guardo la foto en su pelaje* _ya voy.

Se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla se encorto con Lumpy y Disco bear.

Splendid: ¿Lumpy Disco? ¿Qué pasa amigos?

Lumpy: todos se despertaron… y codicien en lo mismo… que fue Flippy, todos excepto Russell… es el único que dice que no fue Flippy, y Mime también lo niega.

Splendid: necesito verlos…

Disco bear: no puedes están en cuidados intensivos, bueno todos excepto Mime y Russell se recuperaron rápido… pero todos perdieron mucha sangre, estoy seguro de que Mime y Russell tienen razón… pero seguiremos investigando si ves a Flippy dile que se mantenga oculto.

Splendid: estuvo aquí pero se fue… mientras yo dormía.

Lumpy: ¿dorias?

Splendid: si… bueno veras… él… yo… ustedes ya saben… (Sonrisa nerviosa, mientras se rasca la nuca)

Lumpy: ah… (Lumpy noto la marca en el cuello de Splendid) tú… él… ustedes… ¡se unieron!_ * Splendid tenía un leve sonrojo* _bien adiós.

Splendid: adiós.

Lumpy y Disco bear regresaron a su patrulla y fueron a patrullar la ciudad, mientras la ardilla pensaba en todo lo que paso observo al ciervo que se dirigía muy apurado al bosque hasta que llego Russell en su camión y lo izo subir.

Splendid: pero ¿adónde van?

Mientras en el bosque, Flippy se dirigía al claro donde se encontraría con su más grande enemigo, llego al claro y se detuvo justo en el centro de este, escucho unos pasos que se acercaban así que comenzó a desenfundar se daga.

¿?: Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¡Flippy! Sabía que vendrías si dañaba a tus amigos_ *Flippy se voltea a mirar a su enemigo* _has cambiado en estos tres años.

Flippy: tú no has cambiado nada sigues igual… quién lo diría, te evite durante tres años y aun así me encuentras ¡Fliqpy!

Fliqpy: nunca podrás escapar de mí, te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo.

Flippy: dañaste a mis amigos… y por eso me odian… recuerdas mis palabras Fliqpy tu careas ante mí.

Fliqpy: no me agás reír_ *Fliqpy desenfunda su cuchillo* _veamos quien es mejor.

Flippy y Fliqpy corren en dirección al otro una vez, ya a centímetros de distancia Flippy lanzo un golpe con su daga el cual Fliqpy esquivo, y segundos después lanzo un golpe con su cuchillo Flippy no tuvo problemas para esquivar el ataque y dirigió su daga a la garganta de Fliqpy quien la esquivo y lanzo con todas sus fuerzas un ataque el cual Flippy bloqueo con su daga.

Fliqpy: y… dime ¿cómo planeas eliminarme?

Flippy: te matare… sin piedad.

Fliqpy: ¿Cómo? tú valoras la vida, después de lo que viviste en la guerra.

Flippy: hare una excepción_ *puso su pie en la panza de su clon y lo empujo, después se dirigió hacia él, le abrió una herida en diagonal en el trozo y se alego dos metros*

Fliqpy sonrió demencialmente mientras miraba esa herida.

Fliqpy: bien hecho, ¿quién diría que lograrías herirme?, Pero… aquí se acaba tu suerte._ *Corrió hacia Flippy y como un rayo le abrió una herida en la mejilla izquierda, para después retirarse a tres metros*

Flippy: ¿Qué paso?, Hace nueve meses me abrías asesinado de un solo golpe.

Fliqpy: quiero que sufras poco ah poco_ *nota una lata que yacía a unos pocos centímetros de Flippy*

Comienza a corre en dirección a Flippy antes de llegar hasta él pateo la lata en dirección a la cara de Flippy quien la bloque usando su antebrazo sabiendo que Fliqpy dirigiría su cuchillo a su cuello lo bloquea con su daga haciendo que estos lancen chispas, debido al impulso que tomo Fliqpy y el modo en que bloqueo Flippy ambos cayeron al suelo se levantaron se miraron frente a frete, a unos tres metros uno del otro corrieron a enfrentarse, la daga de Flippy contra el cuchillo de Fliqpy enfrentados mientras un duelo de miradas se hacía presente, la mirada demencial de Fliqpy contra la mirada enfurecida de Flippy tras forcejear un tiempo ambos se hicieron hacia atrás y se prepararon para atacar de nuevo, corrieron al enfrentamiento del otro y sus armas se enfrentaron a unos centímetros, estaban tan cerca que podían ver su reflejo en los ojos del otro.

Fliqpy: ¿Por qué me miras con esos ojos tan llenos de odio?

Flippy: tú dañaste a mis amigos… a los primeros que tengo desde hace años….

Fliqpy: pobre Flippy_ *intento forcejar mas pero estaban al mismo nivel* _ ¡maldición!

Flippy: ¿Qué pasa Fliqpy?, Ambos sabemos que nuestra fuerza es igual… pelearemos por siempre.

Fliqpy: grrr… te derrotare aunque sea lo último que haga.

Se separan por milímetros y comienzan a corre… como si fuera una carrera a muerte, durante la carrera los cuchillazos sobraban y eran esquivados con facilidad, corrieron hasta un risco que al final de este estaban los rápidos enfurecidos. Fliqpy término a delante sin saber que le daba la espalda a la punta del risco, el oso de pelaje alborotado guardo su cuchillo, Flippy por cuestión de honor guardo su daga.

Fliqpy: ¿reconoces esto?_ *dijo mostrando una pequeña caja negra, Flippy al mirar esta supo lo que era un localizador*

Flippy: no lo arias, ni siquiera tú serias capaz… si oprimes ese botón la corporación Red-Demon estaría aquí y comenzarían a hacer sus experimentos con todos los de la villa, no lo hagas, no seas así.

Fliqpy: mírame…_ *el de ojos amarillos dirigió su dedo al botón apunto de oprimirlo*

Flippy: ¡No!_ *Flippy corre hacia Fliqpy… cuando está a unos pocos centímetros salta chocando y cayendo junto con Fliqpy*

Colleron en los rápidos los cuales los arrastran por unos cuantos metros, Flippy y Fliqpy quedaron inconscientes cuando unas rocas galopearon sus cabezas siendo arrastrados por los rápidos, Flippy encalla en la orilla de un rio a un kilometro de la villa, Fliqpy por otra parte fue arrastrado hasta el mar donde su suerte cambiaria a mejor, algo agotado por el combate Flippy escucha como si un vehículo se parara a un metro de él, abrió los ojos por el estado en que se encontraba su visión estaba algo borrosa pero logra notar un camión y dos figuras que se acercan a él, preocupado pues pensaba que eran agentes de Red-Demon a los que Fliqpy les había llamado antes de la batalla.

Continuara….


	7. Chapter 7

CapituloN°7: un sueño inquietante y verdaderos amigos.

Mientras estaba inconsciente Flippy recordó lo que vivió después de la guerra, en un sueño en el que estaba en la corporación Red-Demon en una habitación donde en el centro yacía una mesa de operaciones y había alrededor barios objetos como si fuera un hospital.

**En el sueño**:

Flippy caminaba por el pasillo que parecía no tener fin mientras escuchaba las voces de los científicos que decían que él era el único que respondía satisfactoriamente a los experimentos, mientras logro ver esa puerta de acero que se abre dejando ver algo de humo y haciendo un sonido como de aire comprimido, al entra al cuarto había un científico un lobo mejor dicho, parado al lado de esa mesa de operaciones.

Científico: bienvenido Flippy ¿listo para hacer el bien?

Flippy: ¿bien…? Lo que ustedes hacen no es el bien, ustedes torturan a personas inocentes supuestamente en el bien de todas las razas… pero tanto usted como yo sabemos que solo es por su deseo egoísta… solo por eso derraman tanta sangre.

Científico: no seas así, vamos que no sea como la última vez… ¿recuerdas lo que tuvimos que hacer?_ * Flippy comenzó a acercarse a la mesa* _buen chico… ahora solo sentirás dolor.

Todas los luces se apagaron dejando al oso en la oscuridad total desde el techo comenzó ese sonido que Flippy tanto odiaba, la maquina comenzó a bajar sus brazos ocho en total de los cuales salieron cientos de agujas y estas comenzaron a clavarse en los brazos, las piernas y el trozo de Flippy, los gritos de dolor eran desgarradores, parte de esas agujas extraían sangre de Flippy y otras metían en su sistema el V.G.S (virus genético superior) para ver si Flippy seguía respondiendo de forma prometedora a diferencia de otros sujetos de prueba a los que el virus los hacía mutra en formas de vida primitiva u otros que simplemente morían, descubrieron que a Flippy el virus le había alterado el A.D.N alterando su código genético y rescribiéndolo, dándole fuerza, velocidad, resistencia superiores, sanación acelerada cicatrización instantánea regeneración.

Tras varios experimentos más, descubrieron efectos secundarios, Flippy podida transferir energía a su mano y así sanar una herida en otra persona de cualquier tipo, superficial, grabe, huesos rotos, etc. Los días pasaron y Flippy izo amistad con un castro científico que nadie conocía de donde era ni su verdadero nombre solo lo conocían como Spiro, mientras los experimentos seguían su amistad crecía hasta que un día Spiro le conto a Flippy sobre una comadreja que en un principio su pelaje era rosa pero tras los experimentos este se izo dorado y que varias veces esta intento suicidare.

Flippy: Spiro ¿crees que uno de estos días? ¿Podrías presentarme con la comadreja…? ¿Cómo se llama?

Spiro: nadie lo sabe según ella… los experimentos, borraron su memoria… claro ¿por qué? ¿No?, a la tarde después de tu experimento.

Flippy: bien.

La tarde paso, y Spiro no podía oír más como era que los experimentos hacían gritar a Flippy… hasta el punto de no podre verlo sufrí más, al terminar el experimento Flippy tenía que ser arrastrado de nuevo a su celda de contención adonde segundos después llega Spiro con unas pastillas especiales diseñadas por el mismo para devolverle la energía a Flippy, tras dárselas el oso se despierta algo alterado.

Spiro: ¿Flippy? ¿Estás bien?

Flippy: sí.

Spiro: genial ¿listo?

Flippy: ¿para qué?

Spiro: para conocer a la comadreja… suicida.

Flippy: ah… si claro vamos._ *el castro saco al oso, de la celda con la escusa de que quería hacer unos experimentos extras*

El castro celeste llevo al oso verde hasta la cámara de contención donde yacía la comadreja dorada, la cámara estaba sellaba bajo siete llaves.

Spiro: bien… aquí esta que suerte que no lleves nada… porque podría usarlo para intentar dañarse a sí misma, ten cuidado.

Flippy: bien… gracias.

Spiro: cuídate… amigo mío_ *Spiro abre la cámara de donde sale una brillante luz amarilla*

Flippy entro en la cámara algo temeroso puesto que no sabía que se encontraría, al atravesar la brillante luz el oso se encontró con una habitación bien ordenada donde había una cama de 2 plazas, con un velo muy hermoso que descendía del techo también había una mesa de luz una alfombra, la ironía vendría a ser que todo era amarillo incluso la luz que iluminaba toda la habitación, Flippy busco por todas partes a la comadreja hasta que alguien le toca el hombro haciendo que este se de vuelta.

Comadreja: ¿Quién eres?_ *el oso noto que la comadreja era como él… excepto por su pelaje que era dorado y la zona de la cabeza, cola y brazos de esta brillaban con un dorado muy brillante*

Flippy: soy Flippy…_ *noto en el cuello de la comadreja las marca de una soga y en las muñecas de esta las cicatrices hechas por un cuchillo*

Comadreja: y ¿Qué buscas? ¿Aquí?

Flippy: hablar contigo… sobre algo.

Comadreja: ¿quieres saber? ¿Cómo escapar?

Flippy: si…

Comadreja: pues… es muy difícil, necesitas la ayuda de un científico… y tener poderes especiales.

Flippy: ¿como…? ¿Fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, sanación acelerada cicatrización instantánea y regeneración?

Comadreja: entre otros.

Flippy: ¿cómo podre sanar a los de más y leer mentes?

La Comadreja se sentó en la cama izo un movimiento con su mano indicándole que se sentara a su lado… el oso entendió el mensaje y se sentó al lado de la Comadreja quien comenzó a hablare en secreto… la comadreja suicida le dice a Flippy que si quiere escapar tendrá que confiar en sus nuevos poderes a los cuales Flippy no les tenía mucha confianza.

Flippy: pero… no controlo mis poderes.

Comadreja: puedes con tiempo que no ganaras aquí… lo que a mí me hicieron… fue experimentar con el nuevo virus… recuerda… aun tienes tiempo… de irte.

Flippy: pero antes de que me baya… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Comadreja: Misell recuerda mantén tu apellido oculto…

Flippy: Misell hermoso nombre.

Desgraciadamente llego la hora de que el oso se retirara, se fue después de decirle adiós a Misell. Al cabo de dos días llego la hora Flippy había convencido a Spiro que lo ayude a escapar, justo ese día la corporación iba a experimentar con Flippy y Misell, para ver si al trasplantarle sangre del oso a la comadreja esta podría tener los mismo poderes o mutra o tal vez morir.

El oso miro a la comadreja ambos fueron acostados en mesas diferentes se miraron… mientras todo esto pasaba el castro se dirigió a la sala de científicos donde no había nadie, una vez allí mesclo ciertos químicos… que tras irse al cabo de 30 segundos una explosión comenzó seguida por varias explosiones segundarias, en la sala donde estaban el oso y la comadreja todos se alteraron… Flippy aprovecho para romper la mesa y golpear a los científicos de allí tanto el oso como la comadreja comenzaron a corre hasta llegar a una sala donde en un tubo estaba Flippy.

Flippy: ¿soy… yo?

Misell: no mira… en el tubo dice Fliqpy… tienes, un clon.

Flippy: un clon ¿para qué crees tú que lo crearon? (puso su mano en el tubo y su clon abrió los ojos, se noto que era muy diferente a Flippy).

El tubo se rompió el oso salió de este y comenzó a ahorcar a Flippy quien no dudo en darle una patada haciendo que este se echara para atrás de repente Fliqpy se levanto del suelo tomo un enorme pedazo de vidrio y ataco de nuevo.

Misell: ¡Flippy!_ *Misell se paró a delante de Flippy recibiendo el golpe mortal justo en su corazón cayendo al suelo quedándole 60 segundos de vida*

Flippy: ¡No!_ *golpeo con tanta fuerza que izo que Fliqpy callera al suelo y quedara inconsciente luego de eso se arrodillo al lado de Misell*

Misell: Flippy… vete ahora que puedes… y vive una vida normal.

Flippy: déjame ayudarte, puedo salvarte.

Misell: no… esto es lo que quiero… Red-Demon mato a mi familia… y después me izo lo que soy ahora ¡UN MOSTRUO! no quiero vivir siendo esto... Flippy eres un rayo de sol en toda esta oscuridad.

Flippy: pero… ¡pero!

Misell: sin peros mi amigo… toma esto… este USB tiene la suficiente evidencia para hundir esta corporación… úsala… bien…_ *dijo… cerró los ojos su mano que estaba siendo sostenida por el oso cayó al suelo… y murió*

Flippy: ¡Misell!_ *grito con gran dolor y tristeza mientras apretaba el USB con fuerza*

De repente escucho los pasos de los científicos que se acercaban… Flippy vio como Misell comenzaba a volverse polvo plateado y se elevaba al cielo, se levantó del suelo de su mano corrían barios hilos de sangre y de sus ojos salieron lagrimas de sangre, comenzó a corre con dirección a la puerta donde su amigo lo estaba esperando, subió al auto y tras varios kilómetros juntos Flippy comprendió que tenían que separarse le pidió a Spiro que se detuviera en un lado del camino y este bajo.

Spiro: ¿seguro que quieres que nos separemos? ¿Tengo unas cuantas casa que podrías usar?

Flippy: seguro, la corporación hará lo que sea para encontrarme… no quiero que mi amigo este en peligro vete ya.

Spiro: adiós.

Flippy: adiós_ *tras… ver a su amigo alegrase… hasta el punto de no verlo más… miro el atardecer cuando el sol toco el mar una luz segó al oso… haciendo que este se despierte*

Después de abrí los ojos lo primero que Flippy vio fue el techo algo borroso después giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda donde estaba apoyado en la pared Russell y a su lado sentado en el suelo Mime quienes al ver a Flippy despierto se acercaron a él.

Russell: tres días durante tres días estuviste durmiendo, en el primer día diste unos gritos horribles, en el segundo te comenzó a salir sangre de los ojos ¿te encuentras bien?

Flippy: sí….

Mime: [{¿seguro? ¿Qué te encuentras bien?}].

Flippy: sí… Mime estoy bien.

Russell: ¿pero…? Mime no dijo nada.

Mime: [{¿crees que deberías decirle?}].

Flippy: sí… Russell… yo pudo leer la mente de Mime… y cualquier otra.

Russell: si como no… dime ¿Qué estoy pensando?... [{Esto es ridículo}].

Flippy: acabas de pensar… esto es ridículo…

Russell: increíble… tú… tienes poderes ¿Cómo Splendid? ¿Por qué no eres un héroe como él?

Flippy: yo no pedí ser esto… obtuve estos poderes debido a los experimentos realizados por la corporación Red Demon… solo quiero tener una vida normal.

Mime: [{¿Qué te hace pelear con tanta pasión? ¿Parece que tienes prisa por morir?}].

Flippy: Mime… supongo que… solo quiero tener paz… ¿espera? ¿Viste la pelea?

Russell: Mime y yo estuvimos bajo el risco… hasta que te vimos pelear… y después caer junto contigo mismo… tú nonos lastimaste esa noche ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué se parece a ti?

Flippy: se llama… Fliqpy… iba a decirle a Mime quien es… pero Splendid entro por el techo ese día no pude decirle… Fliqpy… es mi clon.

Russell: ¿un clon?

Flippy: si… un clon creado por la corporación Red Demon… para llevarme con vida… o matarme y llevarles mi corazón.

Russell: eso es horrible, por cierto sanas muy rápido… ahora descansa estás algo agotado vámonos Mime._ *el ciervo y la nutria salieron de la cabaña que yacía oculta en el bosque*

Russell: realmente… no sabemos nada sobre Fippy nada en absoluto_ *dijo mirando a Mime* _volveremos mañana.

El ciervo y la nutria regresaron cada uno al lugar que le correspondía, mientras la ardilla azul estaba suspendida en el cielo pensando… si iba a volar en sentido contrario al de la tierra retrocediendo el tiempo para regresar y evitar conocer a Flippy o si volvería al momento en que sus amigos fueron heridos para evitar que Flippy lo hiciera, pero una figura halo legos llamo su atención, esta figura al acercarse… Splendid noto que era o mejor quien era… su "hermano gemelo". La ardilla roja se acerco a Splendid y lo tomo por el cuello.

¿?: Ahora voy a demostrar que soy el mejor_ * dijo el anti-héroe golpeo a Splendid en la cabeza haciendo que este, cayera más bien dicho se enterrara en el suelo*

Splendid se levanto voló hasta donde estaba su "hermano gemelo" lo miro a los ojos y le dijo.

Splendid: Splendont no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo… estoy muy ocupado ahora.

Splendont: ¿perder tiempo…? Te dejaré en paz cuando acepte que yo soy el mejor, mejor que tú y mejor héroe.

Splendid: ¿héroe? ¿Tú? No eres un héroe… solo eres una mera copia_ *Splendont tomo a su "hermano" del cuello y dijo*

Splendont: retira lo dicho…_ *Splendont miro atreves de los ojos de Splendid logro ver su alma que sufría y su corazón que estaba completamente roto también noto la marca en el cuello de Splendid* _ ¿Tu… amor te traiciono?

Splendid: eso a ti no te incumbe ¿Qué sabes tú sobre el amor?

Splendont: nada… porque nunca me enamore_ *Splendont ve como la ardilla azul se desmallaba* _ ¿acaso lo ahorque tan fuerte? No a un respira, ah… ya se… será mejor que lo lleve a su casa.

La ardilla roja llevo a su "hermano" hasta su casa lo acostó sobre su cama y en la mesa de luz encontró la foto de Flippy, al cabo de una horas Splendid se despertó al encontrase en su habitación se alarmo un poco y después se tranquilizo.

Splendid: ¿acaso todo fue… solo un sueño?_ *de repente Splendont entro en la habitación, Splendid se enojo por ver a su "enemigo" entra en su cuarto* _ ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Splendont: cuidarte….

Splendid: ¿cuidarme…? Por favor… solo vete de mi casa_ *Splendid se voltea mirando a la pared… sitio que alguien se sentaba en su lado y ponía una mano sobre su cabeza* _ ¿qué estás haciendo?

Spledont: quiero hablar contigo… te desmallaste mientras te sostenía con mi mano.

Splendid: ni que me ahorcaras tan fuerte.

Splendont: lose, te desmallaste porque tienes el corazón roto… para un héroe enamorarse… es peligroso, porque si te rompen el corazón… todo lo que eres puede destruirse.

Splendid: ¿Por qué, Splendont?_ * dijo volteándose para verlo.

Splendont: ¿ah?….

Splendid: ¿por qué? Te portas tan bueno… se supone que eres mi enemigo.

Splendont: supongo… que como somos… a excepción de nuestros colores somos… casi iguales como ¡hermanos, gemelos! Y… quiero sabré que se siente tener un hermano… así que ¿quieres ser mi hermano?_ *una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de las dos ardillas*

Splendid: ¡sí…! Digo… sí claro porque ¿no…? ¿Listo?

Splendont: ¿para qué?

Splendid: para defender la ciudad… después de todo somos superhéroes vamos….

Tomo a la ardilla roja y salieron a defender y proteger la villa, mientras Russell y Mime se dirigían de nuevo al bosque, lo que todos lograron ver fue un humo negro que emanaba del bosque… los bomberos entre ellos Lumpy todos salieron con dirección al bosque, por algún motivo Splendid sintió la necesidad de ir al bosque cuando decidió dirigirse una alarma sonó en la villa incendio en la cafetería de Petunia con los bomberos en camino al bosque dependía de Splendid y Splendont salvar la cafetería. A pesar de que los bomberos salieron antes que Russell y Mime estos llegaron al bosque antes que todos. Se encontraron con la cabaña donde habían dejado a Flippy… totalmente calcinada… el fuego se había extendido hasta el bosque tanto el ciervo como la nutria sintieron las sirenas de los bomberos. Al llegar al lugar los bomberos apagan el incendio sin problemas y Lumpy se acerca a hablar con sus amigos que estaba allí.

Lumpy: Russell ¿Qué hacen los dos aquí?

Russell: habíamos venido… am… porque Mime quiere que le enseñe a pescar.

Lumpy: oh genial… espera, espera… ¿Qué no te gusta pescar en el mar?

Russell: ah… sí pero Mime quiere aprender en el rio que está allí…

Lumpy: de acuerdo… (Mira a Mime que sus ojos mostraban preocupación) ¿Qué te pasa Mime?_ * Mime niega con la cabeza como si dijera nada* _está bien… terminamos aquí vámonos_ *tras retirarse los bomberos… Russell se acerco para hablar con Mime…*

Russell: Mime… ¿seguro? ¿Qué estás bien?_ *Mime mira a Russell y asiente con la cabeza… Russell entendió el mensaje*

El ciervo se retira con dirección al rio… Russell solo se pregunta una cosa ¿Qué paso aquí?, seguiría en su pregunta si alguien no lo hubiera distraído.

Flippy: ¿Qué le pasa a Mime?

Russell: ¿Flippy…? ¡Flippy Estas bien!_ *Mime se voltea tras escuchar eso… y se acercar hasta donde estaban sus amigos*

Flippy: Claro que estoy bien ¿Qué pensaban? ¿Qué ese incendio acabaría con migo?

Mime:[{la verdad… sí}].

Flippy: Mime… soy veterano de una de las perores guerras de la historia… un simple incendio no acabara con migo.

Russell: pero… ¿Qué paso?

Flippy: la… hoguera que dejaron encendida… se extendió al resto de la cabaña y de allí al bosque… yo logre escapar.

Mime: [{creí que… Fliqpy lo había hecho… y te había matado}]

Flippy: y si así fuera… ¿Qué abrían hecho? ¿Se… abrían enfrentado a Fliqpy?

Russell: ¿para vengar a un amigo? ¡Sí!

Fliqpy: lo perderían todo… es peligroso enfrentarse a Fliqpy… por suerte el mar selo llevo… solo espero que la corporación no haya recibido el mensaje que él les envió.

Mime: [{¿Qué mensaje?}].

Flippy: el motivo por el que caímos al acantilado… fue… que él traía un comunicador si lo activaba la villa y todos los que viven en ella serian… usados en los experimentos, en experimentos horribles... y mis amigos… sufrirían mucho, sufrirían lo que yo sufrí.

Russell: ¿Qué… nos pasaría?

Flippy: algunos morirían y otros mutaran.

Mime: [{¿no hay otra opción?}].

Flippy: la hay… pero solo 1 de 3.000.000… le pasaría eso.

Russell: lo que te paso a ti, esos poderes.

Flippy: si… pero prenderán todo lo que aman, ahora… (El sonido del vientre de Flippy llamo su atención) tengo hambre.

Mime: [{por aquí hay un plantío de manzanos, síganme}]. El oso y la nutria siguieron al ciervo, sin saber que el mensaje de Fliqpy había sido interceptado por dos de sus compañeros Loc que era un lobo negro y Felk que era un tigre blanco.

Que lo sacaron del mar en un bote que estaba disfrazado como un yate común pero este llevaba escondidas muchas armas.

Loc: Fliqpy recibimos tu mensaje vinimos tan rápidos como pudimos.

Fliqpy: ¿Por qué están solo ustedes dos aquí…? ¿Qué… no hay refuerzos?

Felk: solo nosotros dos recibimos tu mensaje… y dime ¿acaso

Flippy te venció? ¿Por eso caíste al mar?

Fliqpy: sigue hablando así y yo mismo me encargare de que no hables de nuevo… ¿oigan este barco tiene todos los juguetes… que nos da Red-Demon?

Loc: (risa malvada) sí… todos nuestros juguetes, en especial el mío.

Fliqpy: bien… porque quiero hacerle una visita a unos amigos (sonrisa sádica).

Mientras Flippy Russell y Mime acababan de almorzar manzanas, todos sintieron el caos en la villa los gritos de terror de sus amigos.

Flippy: ¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Creen que necesiten ayuda?

Russell: no lo sé pero me atrevo a pensar que Fliqpy podría estar involucrado.

Flippy: en toses tenemos que ayudarlos, ¡vamos!

Mime: [{si yo te acompaño vamos}].

Flippy: ¿y tu Russell? ¿Bienes?

Russell: ¡Yarrrrr!_*dijo levantando su grafio*

Flippy: bien pongámonos en marcha_*así los 3 amigos fueron hacia la villa a detener a Fliqpy sin saber lo que en verdad ocurría.

En el centro de la villa estaba Fliqpy agarrando a Flaky, con su cuchillo en su garganta al frente de ellos estaban todos los amigo que izo Flippy acompañados por la policía entre ellos Lumpy y Disco bear.

Lumpy: Flippy deja a Flaky y hablemos de seguro podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Después de decir eso las ardillas superhéroes llegaron al lugar, Splendid observo a Fliqpy lo miraba con rabia pues pensaba que era Flippy el cruel sádico y brutal que sostenía a su amiga, Splendont observo a su hermano vio como miraba con ira al oso en seguida supo que él era el que le había roto el corazón, tomo impulso y voló en dirección a Fliqpy cuando estuvo a punto de llegar hasta él, Fliqpy levanto la mirada Splendont se detuvo a solo centímetros y sus miradas chocaron la ardilla roja y el oso sádico sintieron que sus corazones comenzaron a latir, para ambos eso era nuevo, Flaky vio como el cuchillo y la mano de su captor comenzaron a temblar, Splendont se sentía raro ¿acaso eso es amor? Era la pregunta que la ardilla roja se hacía mientras él y Fliqpy no se quitaban los ojos de encima creyendo que ese era el novio, mejor amigo y amante de su hermano, Splendont regreso al lado de Splendid sin quitarle los ojos de enzima a Fliqpy quien también lo miraba confundido por esos nuevos sentimientos, Splendid vio como su hermano y el que él creía era Flippy se miraban confundidos Splendid se sentía traicionado ¿acaso su hermano y su novio tuvieron un romance? ¿Pero cuándo? Era lo que Splendid se preguntaba, Fliqpy no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Splendont hasta que Lumpy los izo reaccionar.

Lumpy: Flippy detente ahora, podemos resolver esto pero suelta a Flaky.

Fliqpy empuño con más fuerza el cuchillo, Flaky comenzó a temblar ¿acaso ese sería su final? ¿Acaso moriría a manos de su amigo? Mientras Flaky temblaba del miedo sentía como Fliqpy comenzó a apretar el cuchillo contra su cuello todos esperaban ver la sangre de Flaky esparcida por todas partes pero… lo que vieron o mejor dicho oyeron les sorprendió a todos una voz increíblemente familiar les llamo la tención, quien dijo:

Flippy: Fliqpy detente_*el clon cedió vuelta con Flaky quien se sorprendió a ver a Flippy, todos en especial Splendid comenzaron a sentir una opresión en el pecho se dieron cuenta que era la culpa, ninguno le creyó cuando él dijo "no fui yo"*_suéltala Fliqpy es a mí a quien quieres_*Fliqpy sonrió sádicamente pero esta sonrisa parecía decir "al fin te tengo"

Fliqpy: bien…_*separo el cuchillo del cuello de Flaky y la empujo a la izquierda Flaky estaba en shock al ver a dos Flippys discutiendo, Fliqpy empuño su cuchillo pero algo en su interior le decía no le hagas daño a Flippy*_esto se termina ahora_*dicho eso Fliqpy empuño su cuchillo y dirigió su ataque a la garganta de Flippy, sabiendo que este sacaría su daga y bloquearía su ataque, pero… se sorprendió cuando Flippy ni se movió así que detuvo su ataque a centímetros del cuello de Flippy*_ ¿por qué no bloqueaste mi ataque?

Flippy: me canse Fliqpy, me canse de esta vida, de estar huyendo, de no podre quedarme en un solo lugar, quiero tener una vida normal. Llegue a esta villa con la intención de recargar un poco las baterías pero… me di cuenta de que no hay satélites que apunten a esta villa excepto los de televisión y los únicos modo de entra son la carretera, el puerto y el aeropuerto, pensé que por fin podría llevar una vida normal volver a tener amigos familia pero olvide que tu si sabes encontrarme… así que hazlo termina de una vez, llévame de regreso a Red-Demon pero… Fliqpy por favor no les hagas daño a ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto.

Fliqpy: Flippy sabes que si te llevo ellos me preguntaran donde te capture y no tendré otra opción más que decirles, cuando sepan la existencia de este lugar ellos vendrán y todos estarán en peligro.

Flippy: entonces no lo hagas… olvida todo esto, ven conmigo y tengamos un lugar para llamar hogar. Yo siempre quise un hermano.

Fliqpy: muy noble de tu parte… también quiero un hermano… pero para esto fui creado no tengo otra opción más que capturarte y llevarte de regreso a la corporación.

Flippy: ¿y qué aras Fliqpy…? Cuando me entregues, una vez mientras huía, entre a la base de dato de la corporación allí descubrí que para ti no hay más planes… ¿Qué crees que te harán cuando me lleves?

Fliqpy: ellos… no importa para esto fui creado vendrás con migo Flippy.

Flippy: lo haré… pero Fliqpy tu puedes elegir. Eres un ser vivo puedes elegir que deseas hacer (coloca su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Fliqpy) puedes elegir.

Fliqpy: tienes razón (mete su mamo bajo la chaqueta de Flippy desenfunda su daga la saca y la apoya en el pecho de Flippy) tómala… la vas a necesitar_ *Flippy tomo la daga observo como Fliqpy le quitaba su cuchillo de enzima y se lo ponía a la misma altura en la que estaba su daga.

Flippy: ¿Qué pasara ahora?_ *dicho esto vio como Fliqpy levantaba la mirada Flippy logro ver que la mirada de Fliqpy ya no era la misma esta era clamada y confundida* _ ¿Fliqpy?

Fliqpy: elijo… adiós Flippy* _dicho esto volteo, lanzo su cuchillo dando en el cuello de un tigre que había sacado dos armas cayó al suelo muerto, en un árbol que estaba a dos metros un lobo que tenía un rifle franco tirador le disparo a Fliqpy dándole en el pecho, al mirar como su clon "hermano" caía posiblemente muerto Flippy enfureció.

Flippy: ¡Fliqpy! ¡NO!_ *sabiendo que el que disparo lo aria de nuevo Flippy apretó su daga y la lanzo con tanta fuerza que esta atravesaría el acero, el lobo disparo de nuevo la daga partió la bala en 2 mitades y se introdujo en el ojo del lobo quedado solo en mango afuera de la cabeza, todos observan que de un árbol cayó un rifle y después un lobo con el mango de la daga de Flippy saliendo por el ojo.

Fliqpy: ¿Flippy? Lo… lograste, bien hecho hermano, la bala me hirió un plumón no creo sobrevivir.

Flippy: no te muevas… lo que te haré se sentirá raro_ *tal y como izo con Mime Flippy puso su mano en la herida de Fliqpy y comenzó a emitir la misma luz* _listo ahora tenemos que ponerle fin a esto_ *Fliqpy no entendió la última frase de su hermano.

Fliqpy: ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Vas a matarme ahora que estoy a tu merced?

Flippy: aunque quisiera y no quiero, mi daga esta clavada en tu compañero, me refiero a que deberíamos terminar con la corporación.

Fliqpy: ¿Cómo?

Flippy: tengo un USB que me dio una querida amiga con la información suficiente para hundir a RED DEMON, pero ahora debemos irnos ya llamamos mucho la atención.

Fliqpy: estoy de acuerdo, pero quiero preguntarte algo, mejor lo hago después.

Flippy: me parece bien pero primero tendrás que darte un baño mi amigo y cambiarte de ropa.

Fliqpy: ¡¿eh…?! Ni que estuviera tan sucio

Flippy: me perseguiste por 3 años y no te diste un baño en todo ese tiempo, así que tu ¿Qué crees?

Fliqpy: bien vámonos, despídete de tus amigos.

Flippy: ¿Eh?

Fliqpy: ya sabes el ciervo y la nutria, posiblemente de esta no volvamos.

Flippy: tienes razón…_ *en ese momento Mime y Russell se acercaron.

Russell: Flippy… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Adónde te vas?

Flippy: debemos regresar a RED DEMON para poner fin a todo esto.

Russell: ¿debemos?

Flippy: si… ambos, chicos ya conocen a Fliqpy.

Fliqpy: hola yo… lamento las heridas, era el único modo de hacer que Flippy saliera a mi enfrentamiento.

Russell: no hay problema, solo cuida de Flippy y tú Flippy cuidad de Fliqpy.

Flippy: podemos cuidarnos solos… ahora ¿cómo llegamos a RED DEMON?

Fliqpy: el braco de Loc está en el muelle, subamos en el naveguemos un poco y cuando estemos en aguas internacionales, los llamare para llevarte.

Flippy: bien vamos pero… tu tendrás que llevar esto_ *dijo dándole el USB.

Fliqpy: Flippy yo….

Flippy: escucha Fliqpy no te daría esto si no confiara en ti al 100%.

Fliqpy: bien bueno ya vámonos esta situación se está poniendo muy sentimental y no me gusta eso.

Flippy: de acuerdo_ *se voltea para ver a sus amigos* _yo no soy bueno para las despedidas.

Russell: que no sea una despedía, vuelve que solo sea un hasta luego.

Flippy: así lo haré chicos así lo haré_*Flippy choca su puño contra el de Russell Mime los abraza a ambos se separa y abraza a Fliqpy, tanto Russell como Flippy quedaron con la boca abierta por el hecho de que Fliqpy se dejara abrazar aunque al él no le gustaba ser del tipo sentimental, lo que sorprendió aun más fue que Fliqpy abrazo con un solo brazo a Mime, por unos segundos hasta que Fliqpy los separo.

Fliqpy: ya esta pequeño mimo, ya esta_*Mime sonreía de lo más dulce Fliqpy comenzó a sentir amistad hacia el ciervo*_ [{¿acaso voy a tener un amigo?}]_*después de pensar eso la nutria los osos y el ciervo comenzaron a caminar en dirección al puerto cuan el alce toco el hombro de Fliqpy haciendo que los cuatro se voltearan.

Lumpy: adonde van Mime Russell ¿Flippy y Flippy?

Flippy: (risita) él se llama Fliqpy es mi… em… espera un segundo_*Flippy Fliqpy Mime y Russell hicieron una pequeña reunión para decidir que les contarían al resto.

Russell: hay que decirle Lumpy es mi mejor amigo.

Fliqpy: lose pero no sabemos cómo puede tomárselo o si puede mantenerlo en secreto.

Mime: [{¿qué tal si le decimos que son hermanos gemelos?}]

Flippy: buena idea Mime_*Fliqpy y Russell miraron a Flippy pues ello no escuchaba a Mime.

Fliqpy: ¿qué te dijo?

Flippy: ¿recuerdas que te dije que siempre quise un hermano?_*Fliqpy asiente con la cabeza*_pues eso es lo que dice Mime que les digamos que somos hermanos gemelos.

Fliqpy: me parece una buena idea pero recuerda tenemos la misma ropa indica que fuimos militares, el comandante Flippy y el am… um…

Russell: el sargento Fliqpy, como se unieron al ejército al mismo tiempo se convirtieron en sargentos de sus tropas_*todos asintieron Fliqpy se dirigió hacia Lumpy y con respeto dijo:

Fliqpy: su nombre y rango.

Lumpy: Lumpy Roccer feje de policía él es mi compañero Disco bear.

Fliqpy: yo soy el sargento Fliqpy veo que ya conocen a mi hermano el comente Flippy.

Disco bear: si ya lo conocemos ambos deben venir con nosotros.

Flippy: lo siento chicos pero no podemos si no llegan noticias de Fliqpy a la corporación venda a ver el porqué y no habrá quien los detenga por favor perdónenos.

Lumpy: ¿Qué corporación?

Flippy: Red-Demon, me ha estado prosiguiendo desde hace años y… en… ellos… tomaron posesión de la mente de mi hermano para que el me encontrara y me llevara de regreso por eso daño a los chicos por eso no los mato, para que yo diera la cara.

Fliqpy: quiero que por favor me disculpen mi misión era hacer que Flippy apareciera… pero si no nos dejan ir… la corporación vendrá y hará en este lugar cosas horribles.

Lumpy: no podemos debemos arrestarte.

Fliqpy: así será, pero déjenos terminar esto les doy mi palabra de que volveremos cuando regresemos podrán arrestarme pero ahora debemos detener a Red-Demon.

Lumpy: ¿Qué opinas compañero?_*Disco bear mira a Lumpy y asiente con la cabeza*_de acuerdo pero vuelvan_*los osos asienten con la cabeza miran a Russell y Mime y Flippy dice:

Flippy: aquí se separan nuestros caminos espero nos veamos de nuevo_*el ciervo y la nutria asienten Flippy y Fliqpy comienzan a corre en dirección al puerto donde yacía el barco de la corporación.

Mientras todos aun estaban en shock pues que sepan Flippy no tenia hermanos y por lo visto lo inculparon injustamente, Splendont miro Splendid y vio como este lloraba acerco su mano hasta su hombro en señal de consuelo Splendid recibió muy bien el mensaje, aunque… ni la compañía de su hermano ni la de todos sus amigos llenaría el vacio que dejo Flippy. Ya en el puerto Flippy y Fliqpy estaban desatando el barco para zarpar, cuando todo estuvo listo Flippy miro la villa su hermano no pudo evitar preguntarle.

Fliqpy: ¿Flippy? ¿Eh querido preguntarte? ¿Quién era esa ardilla roja?

Flippy: ¿ardilla roja? No sé ¿por qué preguntas?

Fliqpy: no por nada_*dijo tan rojo como un tomate.

Flippy: ah… yace tu mi hermano te enamoraste.

Fliqpy: ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrí tal estupidez? Yo no estoy enamorado.

Flippy: je, je, je Fliqpy ese es el primer síntoma de enamoramiento… ¡negación!

Fliqpy: ¡cállate…! ¿Oh?_*vio como Flippy miraba en dirección a la villa con una mirada muy triste*_ (suspiro) está bien suéltalo ¿Qué sucede?

Flippy: es que… me siento vacio por dentro como si me faltara algo, algo importante.

Fliqpy: o alguien.

Flippy: ¿eh?

Fliqpy: eh visto como mirabas a esa ardilla azul… ¿Quién es?

Flippy: se llama Splendid… es… mi mejor amigo.

Fliqpy: mentiroso, puedes engañar al resto pero a mí no tú y ese tal Splendid son más que amigos… él es tu novio ¿verdad?

Flippy: es verdad, valla hermanito sí que tienes buen ojo para esas cosas.

Fliqpy: sí lo tengo… espera ¿hermanito?

Flippy: je, je, je no te gusta que te llame así ¿verdad?

Fliqpy: pues podría ser… al fin y al cabo eso soy después de todo vos sos el mayor.

Flippy: si… ya son aguas internacionales.

Fliqpy: bien_*se acerca a Flippy*_dame tus manos_*Fliqpy toma las mano de Flippy y le coloca unas esposas que hacen sentir a Flippy como antes*_estas esposas están diseñadas para anular tus poderes.

Flippy: hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía normal.

Fliqpy: odias lo que te hicieron.

Flippy: sí… ¿ahora qué Fliqpy?

Fliqpy: ahora hay que llamarlos, Flippy y si esto no resulta.

Flippy: resultara Fliqpy, llámalos_*Flippy se acerco al tablero del barco oprimió unos botones y una voz muy familiar dijo:

¿?: Ya era hora_*Flippy reconoció la voz era ese desgraciado lobo*_espero que lo hayas sedado sabes lo peligroso que es.

Fliqpy: si lo hice crees que soy como vos, no soy tan idiota.

Científico: bien… tráelo y espero que este vivo.

Fliqpy: tengo órdenes de llevarlo como se me dé la gana.

Científico: de acuerdo… tengo jugosos planes para vos Fliqpy, la corporación enviara a un helicóptero para traerlos_*Fliqpy asiente con la cabeza.

Tras cortar la llamada Fliqpy se acerca a Flippy con una jeringa.

Flippy: ¿Qué aras?

Fliqpy: se supone que debo sedarte para llevarte sin problemas pero dime ¿puedes fingir dormir?

Flippy: si… aquí vienen_*Flippy serró sus ojos y fingió estar sedado desde el helicóptero les lanzaron una cuerda que Fliqpy tomo con la mano izquierda con la derecha sujeto a Flippy los agentes en el helicóptero los subieron a bordo para llevarlos a Red-Demon.

Continuara….


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo N°8: el fin de la corporación.

Mientras Flippy y Fliqpy eran llevados a la corporación en la villa todos esperaban ver de nuevo a Flippy para disculparse y decirle a Fliqpy que lo habían perdonado, mientras en la casa de Splendid este caminaba de un lado a otro su hermano solo lo miraba preocupado.

Splendid: ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué? El era mi novio debí creerle ¿por qué no lo hice?

Splendont: clámate hermano… estoy seguro que él te perdono… ¿por cierto ese oso vestido de militar quien era?

Splendid: ¿Cuál por si no lo notaste había dos osos vestidos de militar?

Splendont: solo dime como se llama alguno.

Splendid: el que sostenía a Flaky por lo que escuche se llama Fliqpy… el… otro es… Flippy

Splendont: este Flippy es tu novio verdad.

Splendid: lo era… se supone que en una relación debe haber confianza de seguro ya no va a querer verme de nuevo.

Splendont: estoy seguro que sí… pero ¿crees que Fliqpy sea algo para él?

Splendid: no lose tú ¿por qué preguntas?

Splendont: por nada_*a pesar de ser rojo Splendid noto el tinte bajo sus ojos.

Splendid: ah… ya sé que pasa el te gusta ¿no?

Splendont: ah-ah no como puedes decir eso no soy como tú.

Splendid: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Splendont: nada… en fin yo no sé cómo se siente el amor así que no se si estoy enamorado o no.

Splendid: ¿Qué sientes al mirarlo? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Splendont: raro muy raro ciento como si una alegría enorme yaciera en mí ciento que quiero estar a su lado por siempre ¿acaso eso es amor?

Splendid: bueno todos reaccionan diferentes al amor pero por ahora será mejor que te dediques a entender ese sentimiento.

Splendont: si… ¿Dónde crees que estén?_*Splendid levanto sus hombros y negó con la cabeza, Splendont entendió el mensaje.

Mientras en la corporación que yacía en la capital del país Flippy había sido lleva a esa celda con esa bata esa maldita bata que lo vio sufrí por mucho tiempo, Fliqpy pidió ver lo que le harían a Flippy pues él había dicho que lo odiaba tanto que deseaba verlo sufrí. Ya en la sala el científico esperaba a Flippy con varios utensilios para ver como el virus lo había cambiado durante estos años, Fliqpy yacía en cafetería de la corporación preparando una bomba para el final, al terminarla la escondió muy bien, antes de que llegara un guardia a la habitación.

Fliqpy: ¿Qué hace un guardia aquí?

Guardia: la cámara de seguridad está rota debo ir y venir cada dos minutos.

Fliqpy: bien yo me voy_*Fliqpy sale de la habitación rogando que el Guardia no encontrara la bomba pues el final dependía de ella.

Mientras Flippy era llevado a esa habitación donde el científico la recibió con una sonrisa malvada.

Científico: hola… Flippy, Cuánto tiempo sin vernos ¿recuerdas como jugábamos? Juguemos de nuevo pero esta vez no te escaparas, póngalo en la mesa_*dos guardias tomaron a Flippy y lo colocaron en la mesa el científico tomo un bisturí y comenzó a acercarlo a Flippy para abrirle una herida cuando la alarma contra incendio sonó*_o no ahora que sucede.

Fliqpy: yo sucedo_*entro por la puerta con una granada aturdidora y la lanzo Flippy logro desprender sus manos se tapo los oídos y serró sus ojos cuando la granada estallo todos excepto Flippy y Fliqpy cayeron al suelo gritando, Fliqpy se acerco a un guardia y dijo: tranquilo yo acabare con tu sufrimiento_*tomo su cuchillo se lo clavó en la nuca dándole una muerte rápida por otra parte Flippy se había bajado de la mesa vio que el otro guardia se preparo para atacar a Fliqpy para evitarlo Flippy tomo el bisturí lo giro tres beses entre sus dedos y lo lanzo dándole en la yugular haciendo que se desangrara y cayera al suelo moribundo hasta que se acerco lo miro tomo el cuchillo de Fliqpy y separo sus vertebras c5 y c6 haciendo que este se muriera en segundos*_gamas creí que vos arias eso.

Flippy: bueno mi hermano estaba en peligro ¿que querías que hiciera? verte morir acaso.

Fliqpy: buen punto… por cierto ¿Qué aremos con él?_*dijo señalando al científico que estaba aun aturdido.

Flippy: tengo una idea_*dijo mirando aquella maquina que le había causado tanto dolor en el pasado, tomo al científico con la ayuda de Fliqpy lo coloco en la mesa preparándolo para el dolor*_volveré_*selo dijo al oído pues antes tendría que ir contar el cerebro.

Flippy y Fliqpy salieron de esa sala Flippy llevaba unas esferas diminutas muy parecidas a bolillas o canicas de color azul mientras guardias corrían hacia ellos Flippy lanzo una de esas esferas que se rompió y de ella salió un polvo que los lanzo al suelo inconscientes continuaron su camino hasta llegar al piso del feje, al entra en la habitación había un lebrero en la pared un escritorio con un enorme sillón rojo dado vuelta en resumen una típica sala del feje, el sillón cedió vuelta para rebelar un tigre muy parecido al general tigre.

Flippy: tu…

¿?: No Flippy yo no soy el que vos crees que soy el era mi padre ¿por qué crees que tengo mis dos ojos?

Flippy: supongo que de tal padre tal hijo… vos también quieres dominar el mundo.

¿?: Exacto pero a diferencia de mi padre yo utilizare la inteligencia gracias a vos gracias a los resultados de tus exámenes yo tengo el modo de hacerlo el modo de controlar la mete únete a mí y gobernemos juntos el mundo gracias a los experimentos del científico pronto seré como sos vos.

Flippy: soy un fenómeno un mutante.

¿?: No es mutación Flippy es evolución.

Flippy: ¿Qué pasara con Fliqpy?

¿?: Como le tienes empatía hazlo tu general al mando de tus tropas, claro está habrá algunos rebeldes a los que no les gusten el nuevo orden mundial.

Flippy: tu nombre… dime tu nombre.

¿?: Me llamo Scap… ¿Por qué querías saber mi nombre?

Flippy: para sabré que nombre pondré en tu tumba, ahora Fliqpy_*dijo lanzado una esfera negra que soltaba una luz segadora para cuando Scap recupero la vista Flippy y Fliqpy ya no estaban.

Scap: ¿Dónde están?_*dijo mirando a todos lados hasta que la voz de Fliqpy apareció de la nada.

Fliqpy: no creíste que sería tan fácil ¿verdad?

Flippy: el tiene razón no somos tan tontos_*Scap se acerco al escritorio y oprimió un botón rojo.

Scap: ¡guardias! ¿Guardias?

Fliqpy: es inútil todos están muertos ja, ja, ja.

Scap: ¿¡donde están!?

Flippy: aquí_*dijo cayendo a tras de él golpeando con el mango del cuchillo de Fliqpy esta cayo delante del tigre con la daga de Flippy abriéndole el estomago de lado a lado haciendo que el tigre quedara arrodillado viendo sus propias tipas.

Scap: que sea una muerte rápida.

Flippy: ¿una muerte rápida? Después de todo lo que nos hiciste pasar lo último que te daré será una muerte rápida_*tomo el cuchillo se lo coloco justo en la base de la columna y lo subió hasta la base del cuello rebelando toda las vertebras del tigre Fliqpy yacía sorprendido pues él nunca pensó que Flippy le podría hacer eso a alguien, el tigre cayó al suelo todo manchado de sangre*_en la paz los hijos entierran a sus padres en la guerra son los padres quienes entierran a sus hijos lo que ustedes me hicieron cuando era un niño fue como la guerra me obligaron a enterrar a mis padres, yo nunca les tendré piedad ni a ti ni a ninguno de los que trabajan en esta corporación recuerda mis palabras por el resto de tu vida… de la cual queda solo treinta minutos_*dicho esto los osos salieron de esa habitación debido al dolor el tigre no podía levantarse.

Fliqpy: Flippy la bomba ya esta lista ahora vámonos.

Flippy: espera Fliqpy antes debo ver algo vos podes ir a la sala de experimentos si quieres espérame allí.

Fliqpy: bien pero date prisa_*Fliqpy se dirigió a la sala de experimentos donde yacía el científico aun inconsciente mientras Flippy regreso a las sedas para ver si no había algún inocente que quedara atrapado en la explosión al llegar al lugar comenzó a corre celda por celda donde había solo cadáveres hasta que llego a la ultima donde había un pequeño osito de color blanco inconsciente, para abrí la cerradura Flippy utilizo el cuchillo de Fliqpy una vez dentro de la celda tomo al pequeño en sus manos y salió de allí en dirección a la sala de experimentos*_apúrate Flippy_*dijo algo nervioso pues la cuenta regresa están en funcionamiento*

Científico: apuesto a que no vendrá.

Fliqpy: por fin despiertas ya has visto donde estas.

Científico: si… pero te propongo un trato sácame de aquí y te daré lo que quieras ¿Qué opinas?

Fliqpy: pierdes el tiempo tal y como Flippy yo odio este lugar.

Flippy: ¿enserio? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_*dijo entrando en la sala.

Fliqpy: ya era hora de que llegaras ¿Qué le aras?

Flippy: le devolveré el dolor_*después de decir eso saco un pequeño frasco de su boina y coloco el liquido de este en uno de los tubos de la maquina después la encendió Flippy soporto el sonido de esa máquina ese sonido que lo atormento desde hace años.

Científico: no, no, no… detenla, detenla por favor.

Flippy: tranquilo doc. Solo sentirá dolor_*dicho eso Flippy salió de la habitación Fliqpy salió segundos después ambos escucharon los gritos desgarradores del Científico que era atravesado por las agujas.

Fliqpy: Flippy ¿Qué era el liquido de ese frasco?

Flippy: veneno… no quiero que sufra tanto_*dijo los gritos del científico seguían siendo desgarradores*_claro lo matara como en una hora.

Fliqpy: bien vámonos ya_*ambos se dirigieron a la salida cuando Flippy dijo:

Flippy: por poco lo olvido_*abrió una puerta de ella saco al mismo pequeño que encontró minutos antes tomándolo en brazos.

Fliqpy: ¿Quién es él?

Flippy: lo sabremos cuando despierte vámonos ya.

Fliqpy: por cierto ¿Cómo es tu apellido?

Flippy: supongo que no hay nada de malo en que te lo diga es Yapchary.

Fliqpy: ese también es mi apellido entonces_*ambos salieron de la corporación.

Fliqpy: ¿y ahora qué? ¿En que nos vamos?

Flippy: le quite esta llave a Scap, tomemos su auto.

Fliqpy: bien ¿cuál es?

Flippy: déjame ver_*Flippy toco el botón que desactiva la alarma revelando un Mazad RX7, ambos se acercaron al auto.

Fliqpy: un Mazad RX7.

Flippy y Fliqpy: tenía buen gusto.

Flippy: bueno sube yo conduzco_*dijo acomodando al peque en el asiento trasero y poniéndole el cinturón.

Fliqpy: ¿y por qué vos vas conducir?

Flippy: porque yo tengo sus llaves y punto_*Fliqpy se sentó en el asiento del copiloto Flippy en el del conductor arranco el auto al estar a una cuadra de la corporación Fliqpy tomo el detonador y detono la bomba la explosión fue tan fuerte que izo temblar la tierra ambos miraron al pequeño que aun dormía, Flippy encendió el auto de nuevo y condujo con dirección a Happy Tree Friends, para enfrentar a sus amigos.

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo N°9: juntos por fin.

Al llegar a Happy Tree Friends Flippy observo una casa que decía "se vende" este decidió comprarla curiosamente esta estaba al lado de la de Lumpy pero ninguno lo sabía, no paso mucho tiempo de estar de nuevo en la ciudad los policías Lumpy y Disco bear llamaron a la puerta.

Lumpy: policía abran la puerta.

Flippy: ah… no grites Lumpy hay personas durmiendo.

Disco bear: ¿Dónde está Fliqpy?

Flippy: Fliqpy te buscan.

Fliqpy: voy…_*llego a la puerta y vio a Lumpy y Disco bear*_sabia que vendrían llévenme.

Disco bear: no hace falta queríamos ver si cumpliste tu promesa y así fue.

Lumpy: te vi vagar de tu auto y entra la casa supe que la habías comprado lo que no vi fue a Fliqpy.

Flippy: bien.

Fliqpy: esperen que pasa… ¿por qué no me llevan por lo que hice?

Disco bear: bueno hay reglas hechas para romperse… eres el único familiar de Flippy todos coincidimos en que si mantenías tu palabra diríamos que fue un desconoció que está ya en la cárcel, bien ahora bienvenidos a la ciudad de Happy Tree Friends.

Flippy y Fliqpy: gracias_*una vez ducho eso Lumpy y Disco bear regresaron a su patrulla y se despidieron de los hermanos mientras Splendont que yacía en el cielo no podía creerle a sus ojos, regreso con Splendid para contrale quien había vuelto a la ciudad, entro en la casa muy histérico pues era la noticia del millón.

Splendont: ¡Splendid tengo algo que contrate! ¿Dónde estás?

Splendid: aquí_*la voz de Splendid provenía del comedor, al entra en este Splendont vio a su hermano tomando una taza de té mientras disfrutaba de una rica trota de nuez con crema de manteca alrededor de ella*_ ¿qué sucede?_*pregunto muy clamado y después le dio un mordisco a la porción de la trota de nuevo.

Splendont: Flippy y Fliqpy volvieron están en la ciudad_*Splendid comenzó a atragantarse pues la noticia izo que se tragara la porción de un solo bocado Splendid tomo la taza de té y lo bebió de un solo sorbo.

Splendid: (tos…) dime que me estas bromeando_*Splendont niega con la cabeza pues su hermano sabia que decía la verdad*_debo ir a verlo vamos_*sale por el techo abriendo un agüero en él y regreso abriendo otro*_ ¿hacia adonde están?

Splendont: sígueme… por aquí_*las ardillas salieron de la casa volando por la puerta, Splendid siguió a su hermano hasta la casa de los osos*_bien aquí es.

Splendid: oh por dios, oh por dios, oh por dios ¿crees que él quiera hablar con migo?

Splendont: no lo sabrás si no llamas a la puerta_*Splendid se acerco a la puerta pues se disponía a llamar cuando esta se abrió.

Splendid: ¿Flippy? Ho-hola.

Flippy: hola Splendid_*miro a Splendont*_ ¿y tú eres?

Splendont: ah… soy Spledont un gusto.

Flippy: también es un gusto_*en ese momento Fliqpy aparece en la puerta.

Fliqpy: ¿Flippy? (Fliqpy le susurra una cosa al oído de su hermano) supongo que tu eres Splendid.

Splendid: y tu eres Fliqpy.

Fliqpy: si… y ¿Quién eres tú?

Splendont: soy… Splendont, so-soy el hermano de Splendid.

Flippy: bueno yace conocieron adelante pasen_*las ardillas y los osos entraron en la casa Flippy los guio hasta la cocina*_bien cuál es el motivo de su visita es decir me encanta que me visiten pero en esta ocasión estoy algo ocupado.

Splendid: Flippy yo quiero que sepas que…_*en ese momento Fliqpy llama la atención de Flippy y le dice:

Fliqpy: recuerda lo que te dije….

Flippy: está bien iré, quédate con nuestros invitados, ya regreso_*Flippy sale de la cocina y se dirige a una habitación a tres puertas de distancia.

Splendid: ¿adónde va?

Fliqpy: ve y averígualo_*las dos ardillas miraron a Fliqpy con cara de ¿de qué hablas?*_en tres puertas a la derecha lo encontraras allí.

Splendid: bien ahora vuelvo_*Splendid se retiro de la cocina y se dirigió a esa habitación, mientras tanto Splendont no le quitaba los ojos de enzima a Fliqpy quien también lo miraba.

Fliqpy: ¿qué sucede?

Splendont: yo_*no dijo nada más pues se levanto de la silla llego hasta Fliqpy… se sentó en sus piernas mirándolo de frente sin decir nada comenzó a besarlo Fliqpy correspondió al beso con una pasión tan única como ellos.

La ardilla azul estaba parada frente a la puerta de esa habitación decidió no tocar la puerta comenzó a abrirla lentamente su sorpresa fue grande al encortar a Flippy sentado al lado de la cama junto a un niño.

Splendid: ¿Flippy… quien es él?

Flippy: no lo sé ha estado durmiendo desde que lo encontré en la corporación hace un par de días.

Splendid: Flippy hay algo que quiero decirte yo lo siento debí creerte perdóname.

Flippy: Splendid también es mi culpa debí decirte que me estaban persiguiendo así por lo menos me hubieras ayudado.

Splendid: si… oye ¿Flippy tu… quier…_*su voz fue calla al recibir un beso aun más apasionado y dulce que nunca para Splendid eso era lo obvio Flippy lo había perdonado todo fue hasta que una pequeña mano toco el brazo de Flippy, tanto Flippy como Splendid se dieron cuenta que el pequeño se había desapretado.

Flippy: hola ¿estás bien?_*el osito los miraba muy tranquilo*_ ¿sabes Cuál es tu nombre?

¿?: no-nombre mi nombre Shi… Shi… Shiddles ni nombre es Shiddles.

Flippy: Shiddles ¿eh?… es un bonito nombre… yo soy Flippy y el es Splendid.

Shiddles: Fipy, Spedi.

Flippy: no Flippy F-L-I-P-P-Y Flippy.

Shiddles: Fi-Fipy.

Flippy: parece que es difícil bueno llámame como se te sea más fácil.

Shiddles: papá.

Flippy: ¿y-yo?

Shiddles: y Spedi es mamá_*el niño extendió sus brazos hacia Splendid quien lo miraba en shock Flippy los miraba algo preocupado por el modo en que reaccionaria Splendid.

La ardilla sonrió dulcemente lo tomo en brazos y dijo:

Splendid: si… yo soy mamá, y él es tu papá.

Shiddles: mamá papá_*dicho esto, tanto Flippy como Splendid y Shiddles se unieron en un abrazo familiar, Flippy Splendid y Shiddles en el medio, en ese abrazo el oso y la ardilla se besaron, el pequeño era feliz en medio de sus padres, al terminar el abrazo Splendid acarician la cabeza del osito.

Splendid: de seguro tienes hambre… mamá te cocinara algo, papá te llevara a la cocina.

Shiddles: si…_*Flippy tomo al pequeño en sus brazos, Splendid abrió la puerta al salir de la habitación su amado y su hijo salieron segundos después*_vamos_*tomo la mano de Flippy quien tenía a su hijo con el otro brazo.

La ardilla y el oso caminaron hasta la puerta de la cocina donde ambos quedaron en shock al ver a sus hermanos besándose en otras palabras a Fliqpy en una silla, Splendont en sus piernas abrazados, unidos en un beso súper apasionado, Flippy no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban a su "hermano y su cuñado" en pleno acto de amor, Fliqpy y Spledont se demostraban un amor que solo era comparado por el amor que se sentían Flippy y Splendid, los amantes se separaron al notar la presencia de sus "hermanos"

Fliqpy: ¿a caso disfrutaron el espectáculo?

Flippy y Splendid: ah-ah-ah nosotros.

Splendont: era broma sabíamos que estaban allí… ahora en que estábamos_*dijo después se unió de nuevo a Fliqpy en un beso de nuevo.

Shiddles: ¿que son ellos?

Splendid: ellos son tus tíos.

Flippy: si, tus tíos Fliqpy y Splendont.

Shiddles: Fiqy Spenot.

Flippy: se ve que también es difícil mejor llámalos tíos_*Shiddles asiente suavemente con su cabeza, Splendid lo toma en brazos y sonriendo le dice:

Splendid: ahora mi pequeño mami te cocinara algo_*dijo entrando en la cocina Fliqpy y Splendont los miraba sorprendidos.

Fliqpy y Splendont: ¿mami?

Flippy: lo que paso es que cuando Shiddles despertó le dije como me llamo y como se llama Splendid aunque al principio nuestros nombres eran difíciles de pronunciar le dije llámame como se te sea más fácil y me llamo papá luego dijo: Speid es mamá y así para el somos papá y mamá_*Splendid puso frente a Flippy un plato con unos sándwiches que se notaba eran muy picantes.

Splendid: aquí tienes mi amor_*puso frente a Shiddles un plato con algo de carne*_y esto es para mí dulzura_*Shiddles observo lo que comía Flippy.

Shiddles: quiero lo mismo que mi papá.

Flippy: Shiddles querido esto es muy picante no creo que te haga bien.

Shiddles: yo quiero.

Flippy: bien si quieres probar no te detendré_*partió el sándwich y le ofreció un pedazo a su hijo antes de que Splendid Splendont o Fliqpy pudieran protestar, el pequeño le dio un mordisco lo mastico y después lo trago… miro a sus padres, tíos y sonriendo dijo:

Shiddles: está rico_*dicho eso le dio otro mordisco.

Flippy: este chico tiene agallas… esta noche mamá nos cocinara un menú extra picante.

Shiddles: si….

Splendid: ni siquiera lo piensen no cocinare algo picante esta noche.

Splendont: o por favor a tu hijo y a tu novio les justa el picante… vamos cocínales algo picante esta noche.

Splendid: para ti es fácil decirlo… esta noche cocinare algo picante para los cinco ustedes comerán aquí con nosotros después de todo somos familia.

Fliqpy: me parece bien ¿Qué pasa Flippy?

Flippy: nada… es solo que ahora tengo una familia, un hermano que me quiere un cuñado que me apoya un novio que me ama y un hijo que me necesita ahora si soy feliz_*Splendid se acerco a Flippy y comenzó a besarlo.

Splendid: recuerda te amare por siempre a ambos a ti y a nuestro hijo.

Flippy: si… en… chicos… yo ya regreso debo ir a buscar algo.

Fliqpy: ¿Qué es?

Flippy: lo sabrán cuando regrese.

Splendont: y ¿Cuándo regresaras?

Flippy: en dos días.

Shiddles: ¿Por qué te va papi?

Flippy: volveré_*dijo agarrándola nariz de su hijo Splendid se acerco a Flippy paso sus manos por su cuello Flippy lo sujeto por la cintura se acercaron hasta que sus narices se tocaron y sus labios se unieron.

Splendid: ¿volverás? Por favor solo regresa.

Flippy: si volveré… Fliqpy Splendont les pido que cuiden a Splendid y a Shiddles.

Fliqpy y Splendont: si claro.

Flippy: bien hasta luego_*Flippy salió de la casa en el Mazad RX7 con rumbo desconocido uno a uno los tres chicos entraron en la casa Splendid regreso a fuera y entro a Shiddles a la casa.

Por otra parte Flippy condujo trescientos doce Km hasta una bodega al bajar de su auto abrió la bodega y saco un baúl, dentro de él había barias cosas de la guerra, barias cosas de la vida de Flippy tomo una pequeña caja negra y la acaricio con mucho cariño la metió en su chaqueta, subió su baúl al auto y condijo de regreso a Happy Tree Friends donde seguramente haría algo que cambie su vida por siempre.

Continuara….


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo N°10: una declaración de amor

Flippy regreso muy temprano a la ciudad estaba allí parado justo al frente de su casa en esa una de las mañanas más frías de todos los días sin tener el valor de entra.

Flippy: vamos Flippy tu puedes solo entra y pídeselo_*se dijo a si mismo pues solo quería ver a su familia junta en la casa, él abrió la puerta y entro*_familia ya llegue_*el primero en salir y saludar a Flippy fue su hijo su amado Splendid salió de la habitación y junto a su pequeño abrazo a Flippy.

Splendid: te tardaste… dijiste dos días.

Flippy: fueron dos días.

Splendid: para mí fue una eternidad no te alejes de nuevo.

Flippy: no lo hare… pero hay algo que deseo preguntarte.

Splendid: si ¿qué es…?

Flippy: bueno veras…_*en ese momento Fliqpy y Splendont salieron de una habitación.

Fliqpy: ya era hora de que volvieras ¿A dónde fuiste?

Flippy: a buscar algo que para mí es muy importante.

Splendont: bien… ¿Qué nos cocinaras hermano?

Splendid: siempre tengo que cocinar yo ¿Por qué no cocinas tú? y ¿por qué tengo que cocinar yo?

Fliqpy: en primera: el no sabe cocinar y en segunda: Por qué tú eres la mamá, Je, je, je….

Shiddles: el tío Fiqy tiene razón mami nos cocinara algo… picate.

Flippy: excelente… vamos ¿Qué nos cocinaras mi amor?

Splendid: Mmm… déjame ver ¿qué te parece un estofado?

Flippy: con algo de picante espero_*Splendid asintió con la cabeza*_súper vamos entonces_*los cinco entraron en la cocina donde Splendid en menos de lo canta un gallo la ardilla termino el estofado para su familia todos comieron aquella comida picante y súper deliciosa. Todos notaron que Flippy ocultaba algo, a Splendid no le importaba pues confiaba en Flippy ciegamente al terminar de come Fliqpy y Splendont se retiraron de la cocina*_ si que no pierden tiempo.

Splendid: ellos son así ¿Qué se le va hacer?

Flippy: Mmm…. Nada supongo ¿ya terminaste mi pequeño?

Shiddles: si papá….

Splendid: bien recuerda mi niño ahora ve y cepíllate los dientes.

Shiddles: si…_*Shiddles se retía de la cocina bien sabia que sus padres debían hablar.

Flippy: y ¿Cómo estuvo la vida de padre soltero?

Splendid: excelente… nos ama a ambos.

Flippy: me encanta oír eso bien ¿Splendid que aras el resto del día?

Splendid: proteger la ciudad con la ayuda de Splendont… ¿Por qué preguntaste?

Flippy: es que quiero que vayas al bosque.

Splendid: ¿a qué hora?

Flippy: a las 18:00.

Splendid: bien estaré allí… pero ¿para qué?

Flippy: te lo diré cuando nos veamos allí_*en ese momento Fliqpy llamo a su hermano.

Fliqpy: Flippy tienes que ver esto_*al llegar a la habitación Flippy, Splendid, Fliqpy y Splendont vieron las noticias.

Noticiero: hoy hemos recibido un U.S.B con información acerca de la corporación Red-Demon, esta información nos revelo un lado de la corporación que no habíamos visto… resulta que hacían horribles experimento en personas viva y animales… varias de estas inocentes personas murieron debido a los experimentos el registro de la corporación nos dice que en un principio había una 18.213 personas mujeres hombre y niños de ellos quedaron solo 20… según el registro de un científico de esos 20 quedo solo 1… que fue diseccionado y usaron sus órganos para nuevos experimentos. El presidente ha declarado la completa detención de las actividades empresariales de Red-Demon sus acciones han caído en picada… se detuvo la reconstrucción del edificio a fines prácticos la corporación se ha acabado… ahora los deportes jonh_*en ese momento Fliqpy apaga la TV, durante el noticiero Flippy le susurro algo a Fliqpy pidiendo que lo mantenga en secreto Fliqpy asiente con la cabeza.

Fliqpy: si la corporación ya no existe.

Flippy: ojala hubiera sido así cuando yo era niño, al fin se izo justicia… bien debó hablar con Flaky… nos vemos_*Flippy se retira de la casa y se dirige a la tienda de su amiga….

Splendont: ¿adónde va?_*Fliqpy se acerca y le susurra al oído:

Fliqpy: yo ya lo sé… pero no le digas a Splendid_*Fliqpy le digo un gran secreto.

Splendont: no te creo….

Splendid: ¿Qué les pasa a ambos?

Fliqpy y Splendont: ¡nada!_*Mientras en el centro de la villa Flippy entraba en la tienda y vio en una gran banda de sus amigos estaban adentro uno de ellos se acerco al verlo.

Cuddles: Flippy… hola a paso algo de tiempo… ¿Cómo están tu, tu hermano y tu novio?

Flippy: te olvidaste de mi cuñado.

Cuddles: ¿cuñado?

Flippy: Splendont….

Cuddles: ah… bueno ven los chicos se preguntan ¿Dónde estabas?

Flippy: bien…_*el conejo lleva al oso al centro de la tiendo donde todos los que estaban lo saludan calurosamente…

Flaky: hola… Flippy me alegro de verte_*dijo abrazándolo.

Giggles: yo también me alegro de verte_*todos los presentes se acercaron y abrazaron a Flippy.

Flippy: gracias a todos… Flaky ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Flaky: si claro…_*el oso y la erizo salieron de la tienda a hablar a fuera… los que quedaron a dentro lograron ver que Flippy le dio una noticia… Flaky salto de alegría y después lo abrazo…_*eso es increíbles así será.

Flippy: recuerda mantenlo en secreto… cuento contigo ¿no?

Flaky: sí…_*dicho esto Flippy se retira del local con dirección al bosque*_ ¿quién lo había pensado? dentro de unos meses todos lo sabrá ahora a buscar el pedido.

Mientras en el bosque Flippy esperaba muy ansioso a Splendid cuando escucho que este aterrizo a tras de él.

Splendid: es un lugar muy hermoso… pero lo más hermoso de todo está delante de mí.

Flippy: llegas tarde… te dije que a las 18:00 ya son las 18:01.

Splendid: bueno no me pediste ser puntual….

Flippy: Mmm… tiene sentido (suspiro) bien lo que te diré será muy difícil de asimilar pero quiero que seas sincero lo serás ¿no?

Splendid: si… sea lo que sea dímelo recuerda yo puedo con todo_*por dentro Splendid espera no escuchar esas palabras "será mejor que dejemos de vernos… quiero terminar… espero me paredones"

Flippy: bien_*Flippy se acerca y tapa los ojos de Splendid toma la pequeña caja negar toma la mano de Splendid haciendo que este sienta el objeto deja que la ardilla abra los ojos*_esto era de mi madre… me dijo que se lo diera a la persona que realmente ame para toda la vida y más allá de la muerte… esa persona eres tú_*Flippy abre la caja dejando ver un anillo de oro puro con diamantes esmeraldas y en el centro un rubí inmaculado*_ ¿te… casarías con migo? _*Splendid estaba sin habla una sonrisa de felicidad yacía dibujada en su rostro respiro profundo apretó los dientes y dijo…:

Splendid: sí, sí, sí una y mil veces sí…._*dijo y salto a los brazos de Flippy unidos en un beso extremadamente apasionado el cual el oso correspondió sin pensarlo dos beses*_meas hecho el ser más feliz del mundo….

Flippy: tú me hiciste el más feliz…_*tomo su mano y coloco en ella el anillo*_ahora si… juntos para siempre.

Splendid: excelente… ¿pero ya lo sabe alguien?

Flippy: solo Flaky y Fliqpy.

Splendid: entonces ya lo sabe Splendont… Fliqpy estuvo ablando con el….

Flippy: bien, eso creo en fin… ¿nos vamos a casa?

Splendid: no lose, me gusta estar aquí contigo.

Flippy: si… pero debemos volver porque creo que mi hermano ya quemo la casa.

Splendid: si… vámonos_*Splendid se elevo a tan solo un metro sobre Flippy*_me encanta verte caminar….

Flippy: Splendid hay algo que quiero saber… ¿Qué paso con tu casa?

Splendid: la vendí ahora vivimos todos juntos.

Flippy: me alegra… bien tenemos que enviar las invitaciones hay muchos a quienes invitar…._*el oso y la ardilla regresaron a casa donde sus hermano y su hijo los esperaban con una sonrisa.

Fliqpy: Fil… quiero saber ¿ya se lo dijiste?

Flippy: ¿tú qué crees?

Splendont: y tu Splendid ¿Qué contestaste?

Splendid: ¡no!_*Splendont, Fliqpy y Shiddles lo miraron con cara de enojo y confusión*_es broma chicos ¿Qué creen que le conteste…? Solo miren este anillo_*dijo levantando aquel anillo echo del oro más fino y las joyas más hermosas.

Fliqpy: ¿de dónde sacaste ese anillo?

Flippy: era de mi madre… de ella no recuerdo casi nada, solo su voz.

Splendont: y ¿Cómo encontraste el anillo?

Flippy: el día que la perdí me entrego este anillo y me dijo: dáselo a quien ames por siempre…. Y así lo hice, en fin cuando hice el servicio militar lo guarde en una bodega, eso me fui a buscar.

Shiddles: y papi se casa con mami….

Splendid: si mi amor… ¿pero cuándo?

Flippy: en dos meses tenemos mucho que hacer ¿a cuantas personas invitamos?

Fliqpy: tienen muchos amigos… ya se inviten a todos yo consigo al ministro….

Splendont: yo consigo las invitaciones.

Flippy: yo ya tengo el lugar y mi traje a pero me olvide del tulló Splendid….

Splendid: no importa iré a la tienda de Flaky y le diré cual quiero para mí.

Flippy: yo me encargo del pastel conozco los gustos de todos.

Shiddles: yo me ecago de lo anillo.

Y así toda la familia se unió para realizar aquella boda que significaría el fin de la soledad para todos y el comienzo de un nuevo mundo.

Continuara….


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo N° 11: verdaderamente el día más feliz de sus vidas.

Los días se habían convertido en semanas las semanas en meses, hasta que por fin llego el día más esperado, Flaky le llevo su traje a Flippy Splendid les dijo que el suyo sería una sorpresa, la boda seria de noche frente al mar con barias luces dando hacia la costa reflejando el baile de las olas, a unos pocos metros de la costa había un arco de acero adornado con rosas y otras flores a la derecha de este estaba Flippy que vestía una chaqueta de esmoquin color negro una camisa blanca una corbata roja y su amada boina le daba igual si los colores combinaban o no, de tras de él estaban sentados todos sus amigos incluso Spiro que había recibido una invitación escrita y entregada por el mismo Flippy, a su derecha estaban Fliqpy Russell y Mime sus padrinos, al frente de él estaban Flaky Petunia y Giggles las madrinas el sonido inconfundible de las ardillas lleno el aire Splendont llego volando con Shiddles en sus brazos dejando un camino de pétalos hacia el altar se notaba la alegría en ambos, al llegar el pequeño camino hacia el lado de su papi con los anillos en la mano, todos escucharon el momento en que llego Splendid… quien tenía un velo y una capa que cubría todo su cuerpo ocultando una camisa, todo eso fue hecho con la ceda más hermosa, comenzó a caminar hacia el altar se notaba la alegría en su rostro se notaba la alegría de vivir un momento que gamas creyó que viviría, al llegar al altar se paro delante de Flippy quien en seguida tomo sus manos y lo miro a los ojos esperando el momento en que el cura llegara hasta que llego…

Flippy y Splendid: ¿¡Lumpy!?

Lumpy: ¿qué? También soy ministro_*el pequeño Shiddles se acerco a su padre con los anillos*_bien… amados hermanos estamos hoy aquí reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio a Flippy Yapchary y a Splendid Bracken_*Flippy y Splendid no se quitaban los ojos de enzima pues la belleza que tenían delante de ellos era increíble*_¿Flippy tomas a Splendid como tu amada esposa?_*a todos le resulto algo extraño esa parte*_para amarlo, cuidarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe.

Flippy: acepto_*dicho esto tomo ese anillo de oro y diamante colocándolo en su dedo.

Lumpy: ¿y tu Splendid? ¿Tomas a Flippy como tu amado esposo? para amarlo, cuidarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe.

Splendid: acepto_*tomo el anillo de plata colocándolo en el dedo de Flippy.

Lumpy: ¿si hay alguien entre los presentes que conozca un motivo por el cual estos dos no deban unirse? ¡Que hable ahora o que calle para siempre!_*entre los presente reinaba el silencio*_por el podre conferido en mí ahora los declaro marido y mujer puedes besar a la novia_*Flippy tomo a Splendid y lo beso con esa pasión de siempre*_lo que hoy a unido dios en el cielo que nadie lo separe en la tierra_*dijo y serró el libro que uso para casarlos, todos se pararon se sus sillas y comenzaron a aplaudir para la feliz pareja mientras caminaba en dirección hacia donde seria la fiesta seguido por sus amigos.

Al llegar al salón principal Flippy y Splendid tomaron el cuchillo y comenzaron a cortar el pastel Cuddles, Toothy, Flaky, Giggles y Lumpy debían sostener a Nutty pues este quería ese pastel…

Y así la feliz pareja continuo sus días juntos criando a su hijo soportando a sus hermanos teniendo pequeñas discusiones que terminaban en besos y caricias llevando una vida de lo más clamada para un superhéroe y ex-militar perseguido… que nunca pensaron encontrar el amor en una cafetería… cierto Fliqpy y Spledont también se casaron solo meses después de Flippy y Splendid, y todos viven como una familia felices por siempre.

Fin…


End file.
